Time
by unolimbo
Summary: KD- sequel to Good Things Come to Those Who Wait. After failing at saving the Emperor of the Yamani Islands life, Kel realizes she must leave Tortall forever... Should read at least epilogue of prequel.
1. Forever

This is my sequel to Good Things Come to Those Who Wait. If you haven't read it, read it first. It is probably better than this one, and there is a lot of stuff leading up to this.

Just so you know, I am completely making up the names of the royalty and stuff. Though TP probably wrote a bit about them, I am not going to look it up. So royalty is getting new names, as are places and people.

Here goes!

After hours of waiting, the ship finally pulled into the docks of the West most island. Great wooden planks crashed to the docks, and ropes were tied up as handrails. Kel paused as she stepped onto them. It was a breathtaking sight. The Yamani Islands looked so different from Tortall. There were different trees, different buildings, different people. She was so excited that she didn't notice how high from the water the planks were.

They went into a small inn by the water. It was very different from Tortallan inns; very open, with many windows and large rooms and plants set around. Kel changed into a dress, while waited for her.

"What do you think?" She said, spinning around.

Dom smiled. "You're gorgeous." He said, exasperatedly. "Now let's go!" He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Calm down, Dom. I was ready to leave anyway." She slipped her wrist out of his grip and slowed down.

Dom grinned. "Fine, fine." He said, taking her hand again, much more softly this time. They walked through the streets of the town together, looking at stalls, looking into storefronts. They stopped off at a small grocery stall and bought some fruit, which they retired to a park to eat.

"I think I like it here." Dom said as they sat in a gazebo.

Kel smiled. "Dom, you have not seen very much of it yet." She said. "There is so much more to these Islands. There is the royal city, of course, situated on the next island over, which is one of the most beautiful things you have will ever see, but there is also the smaller islands, where the villages are. They are all very close together. In fact, most of them are just separated by a few metres. They usually have bridges between them."

Dom smiled. "Stop lecturing me." He said. "It's making me feel stupid."

Kel kissed him. "That was not my intent." She said softly. "But I must tell you of one more thing! In the Royal city, there are all the experts of the Yamani fighting. You will be able to learn whole new techniques from experts."

Dom smiled. "I am ecstatic."

Kel laughed. They sat quietly for a moment, until Kel stood up. "Come on. Let's go back to the room before it gets dark." As gracefully as she could, Kel walked down the stairs of the gazebo and attempted to glide through the park.

Dom was walking with a bounce in his step beside her. Kel smiled. "You might not want to look so excited here. It might turn people off you. They even try not to smile."

Dom rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm trying to bring some happiness here!" He said, flinging his arms up.

Kel smiled. "When we get back, I want to do some practicing before supper. Do you want to learn the glaive?"

Dom grinned. "Not on your life. I'll stick to sword and spear for today."

They gathered a crowd when they practiced. While there were Tortallans in the Yamani Islands fairly often, few of them were experts with the staff. This was a new wonder for them. They were also used to much older nobles now, and few of them practiced as well or as hard as Kel and Dom.

Kel collapsed on a bench with a flask of water when she was done. Dom hobbled over and sat down beside her. "Good practice." He said. "We need some work, though."

Kel laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "I think what we really need is some sleep."

They went to the royal city the next day. They took a small ferry that went between the islands. Kel was right. The royal island was spectacular.

"Keladry of Mindelan." She said to the man at the gate, when they got to the gate of the palace. The gates in the Yamani Islands were much more well guarded, as the Islands were so easy to travel between. Dom raised his eyebrow at her. "They know me as a Mindelan, not a Masbolle." She whispered as the great gate was lifted. "They recognize my fief."

They were led into the palace, which was as great a hall as they had ever seen. Towering pillars lined the halls, great tapestries covered the walls. Historic weapons lay in cases around them, and everything was golden. There was total silence in the hall.

Dom let out a low whistle, and even through the silence, their guide did not make any notice of it. Kel nudged Dom to be quiet. He grinned at her and winked. "It's fine." He whispered.

They were led through the palace to the gardens behind, where the emperor and his family were relaxing. The guide bowed very low, then quickly backed up and disappeared into the house. Kel curtsied as deeply as her sense of balance would let her. When she stood, the emperor had risen.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan. I remember you." He looked up at her through old eyes. The emperor had been an middle-aged man when his wife had first born him children. Now he was very old, but he still moved like a young man. Kel felt very strange being taller than him.

Kel smiled. "Good afternoon, your majesty." Kel said.

He turned to Dom, but did not make any acknowledgement of him for a moment. "I do not know you." He said finally.

Kel smiled. "This is my husband, your majesty. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle."

For the first time, the emperor smiled. "I still remember you as the young girl who roughhoused with all the boys." He said to Kel. "Come. Do you remember my children?"

He spread his arm to the group of girls and a few boys behind him. They all put down what they were doing and stood.

"I know you are well acquainted with my eldest daughter, Shinkokimi, married to prince Roald of Tortall, and I believe you knew Nokuro, my eldest son." They young man bowed at Kel. She curtsied, trying not to smile. She remembered when they had played together. "Yokimi, my next daughter," the eldest girl bowed gracefully. Kel wanted to run up to her and give her old friend a hug, but she stopped herself. The emperor introduced two more children who had been infants when Kel was a child, as well as three whom had not been born.

The emperor's eyes still smiled at Kel. "I have business to attend to. I trust my children can entertain you while I am gone?"

Kel curtsied. "Of course, Majesty." She said. The emperor turned on his heel and glided out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Kel ran over and hugged Yokimi. The young woman hugged her back. "Kel, it has been such a long time!" She said.

Kel grinned. "Far too long."

Yokimi sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for Kel to sit down as well. "Pray tell, what have you done these many years?"

Kel smiled. "I became a knight."

Yokimi put a hand to her mouth, giggling. "Please, be serious, Keladry!"

Kel shook her head. "No, it's true. I commanded two camps, among other things, went through eight years of school, and, of course, I got married."

Dom nodded to Yokimi, who bowed her head. "I am sorry," she said quickly, I have acted in shame to your husband."

Kel placed a hand on her old friend's. "It's fine, Kimi."

Dom nodded. "Don't worry, I do not command any more respect than my wife."

Kel smiled at him.

She greeted Nokuro as well as the other children as old friends, just in time before the emperor returned. "Sergeant, I would be pleased to welcome you and your wife to stay in my home. You are always welcome here."

Dom bowed in thanks. "I am gracious, Majesty."

The emperor waved his hand, and he walked out of the room. "Nagi, show them to their rooms." He said over his shoulder to the old woman by the door. She kneeled on the floor as he spoke. "Yes, master."

The woman rose and gestured to Kel. "Right this way, my lady." She said, and led Kel and Dom out of the room. "These are your rooms, my lady. Please do not hesitate to ask if anything is needed. Dinner is served at seven o'clock sharp in the dining room. Shall we expect you?"

Kel nodded. "Thank you, Nagi."

Kel collapsed on a chair. "Who knew walking around could be so exhausting?"

Dom laughed. "Not me, I daresay." He said, sitting in the chair beside Kel's.

"I am looking forward to glaive practice. It has been a long while since I practiced with a skilled Yamani warrior." Kel said. "Are you going to join me?"

Dom looked at her disdainfully. "Kel, I would get slaughtered thrice times over. I will watch from a safe distance."

Kel smiled. "Don't worry, I will teach you some of the simple moves tomorrow." She looked out the large bay window in their room. "It's as beautiful as I remembered it." She said. "There are some different buildings from when I was last here. They often get burned during attacks from various savages. But the palace, one of the only stone buildings, is exactly the same. Even the people are the same. The housekeeper for this wing, Nagi, she was a maid here when I was young. We often bumped into her in the halls."

Dom smiled. "It probably makes her feel very old."

Kel shrugged. "I don't know; being married to you makes me feel older every day!"

They laughed. They spent the afternoon, resting and exploring their suite, and had a lovely first day in the Yamani Islands.

The first few days on the Royal Island passed quickly and peacefully. Kel was brushing up on her glaive skills, while Dom was learning them for the first time. They spent hours walking through the royal gardens, smelling the array of exotic flowers. "The Yamanis cherish flowers. They are godly to them." Kel said.

They borrowed palace horses and rode down to secluded parts of the water front to swim in the ocean, and attended quiet, serious royal dinners.

All went well, until their seventh day on the Island. On that day, something happened that would change the way the Yamanis lived for a long time.

The death of the emperor.

Well, gang, I am SO sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. Well, technically, it's not updating ... oh well. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter in the first place. But I was away at camp for two months, and then I just got back to a computer for short bursts of time, and I never had a stinkin' story idea! I started writing the first chapter for this and then realized that before camp I had written three pages worth...so I had a useless two pages that I had wasted time on...and... ahh! It's just so much! Anyway, here it is.

And by the way, anyone waiting for Aftermath, Chapter 14: it could be a while. It was quite far in, and I don't think I have access to the computer I wrote it on anymore. I can definitely get it, it just could take a while. Sorry for the delay!

Lady Helada: yeah, yeah.. here it is.

SeaStar: well, I do realize that this chapter of this story had remarkably little fluff, especially since nothing happened, but the action is going to kick up in the next chapter – quite obviously. And thank you for the compliment!

Rubber Duck: well, she hadn't been home in a very long time, so she just had not held a child in years, is all.

Kerowyn-Dawnfire: hmm...I guess you're right. And to get a story on the site, you need to register your email with , and when you are logged in, go to document manager, add your already typed document, and then go to create story. Add chapters with chapter management.

Of course, seeing as you asked this question almost three moths ago, I am going to assume you already have an answer...

Lady of Masbolle: wow...so much enthusiasm in such a small space... but thanks!

Gwen of Helmsgrove: Score! Master of the universe! Go me!

Lady-kitty: yes, sequels are very nice. I can definitely agree...it's kind of annoying to write, though.

Lady Helada: wait, what are we talking about now?

Alyios: cool...gah! School starts again tomorrow! NOOOOO!

Pinky: cool... thanks.

Jenny: that is actually a really good idea. I recall reading your review before I left and starting it, but I think I gave up, because I had to many chapters to go through to figure it out. But maybe I should start again. And whew, that's some crazy run on sentences! Gotta love 'em!

Wait, did I say I was gonna give an extra chapter? Cuz I was kinda just going to write a new story. It seemed like a better idea.

Java: actually, I don't think I have an ideal ending. And I live in Canada, which should explain my grammer, if that is what you were wondering.

AJ 4EVA: thank you, I will!

Queen-of-sapphires: I guess...but Dom always struck me as being very impatient, and I always thought Kel could be patient, she just got anxious before battles.

Turntable Aurora: thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and great name! ï

PsychoLioness13: thank you! You seem very enthusiastic about it.

Ali-Dreamer: thanks.

Kerzikahn: that's cool. I have lost the ability to type myself. Yeah, I didn't think it was my best either, but what can you do? I promised people a chapter, and I had a very short period of time in which I could write it, and I had no ideas...gah. It was horrible. I'm sorry.

Fhire: yay sound effects!

Lotrfreek: whatevs, i don't mind. I didn't write in a long time, we're even!

SeaStar: wow ... it looks like a poem at first. Crazy...I can't help but obey!

Anna: thanks...I am in love with Dom too, don't worry. There is no shame here. There is no shame in being in love with Harry Potter...or Legolas Greenleaf. They all rock. Actually, I am in love with every single good guy in LOTR except Frodo...isn't that weird? Yay Carl Urban! So pretty! And I'm done...

JoslynSparrow: I have read it so many times...I own the whole thing, and it's the only series I've read I really like. Actually, I've only read the Alanna ones as well... I didn't like them. Oh well! I read two of them in an hour, that could have something to do with it.

Miliko01: aw, thanks. Don't worry, I have such good ideas, it will never end!!!

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: thank you. I love TP's writing, but I recently reread the series to make my stories better, and I noticed something I did not notice when I read them two years ago: TP's writing style is very simple! (I think I already said this...oh well...) she has brilliant stories, but I think I might be outgrowing the a wee bit...oh well. I still love them!

Warrior of Tortall: thank you. Don't worry, there is more coming.

Eeppoonnaa: such a complex name! but yes, I agree. They are so cute.

Well, again, I am sorry it took so long. And this year the chapters will be sparse, maybe one a week, as I really have to concentrate on my schoolwork more. But don't worry, it will still come!

"I'd like to be buried Indian-style, where they put you up on a high rack, above the ground. That way, you could get hit by meteorites and not even feel it."

I'm sorry if I already used this quote. I will get it all into order soon.

-unolimbo


	2. Death of the emperor

Just a little notice: this chapter is slightly gruesome. I don't want to have to raise the rating for this one chapter, and I don't think I will have to, but be warned. It does get a little bit vicious.

Kel wandered around the palace early in the morning, while Dom was still sleeping. She did not feel like practicing quite yet, but she dressed in light breeches and a tunic anyway.

She paused in front of one of the tapestries in the front hall. It was very large; it covered from only a foot or so from the ground up far above Kel's head. It was incredibly intricate. Persons in it had tiny stitched eyebrows and Kel could even make out the sun reflecting off of the Yamani women's dark hair, even on such a faded tapestry. She tried to make out the story. As far as she could tell, a beautiful young woman was being romanced by a young man.

Kel leaned her head over to examine it carefully.

"The young woman is Yama, goddess of fire, in her human disguise. She was the most beautiful of all the women, wooed by Tryanaki, a young peasant boy."

Kel spun around. "Your Majesty Tokiyama!" She said, bowing deeply.

The emperor ignored her, but stood beside her, looking at the tapestry. "Yama was wooed by many men, but she saw through them all. Tryanaki was the only man who was truly pure, so she made him the first emperor of the Yamani people." He looked at Kel and smiled. "Their ancestors still rule. I do not know how many generations it is. Thousands of years, though. This is only a weak replica of the original. It hangs in the royal temple, for all who wish to pray to the image of Yama."

Kel stared at it. "I never noticed it when I was young. I as too busy running around it."

The emperor nodded. "It matters not. You could stare at it for hours at a time and still not learn of all the secrets woven into it. I have a few favourites." His eyes sparkled. He pointed to the largest picture of Yama's face. It was barely tow inches tall. "If you look closely, gold thread is woven into her hair. Legend says that it looked like the sun was always shining off of her, even at nighttime, but really, it was her fire inside, shining through her skin.

"The original is even more intricate. An entire season of my studies as a prince was to look at it. Every morning at sunrise, I would sit down in front of it, and stare into it's depths, and not move until I had too little light to see it. I still do not know even half of it's secrets."

"Wouldn't you get sick of it?" Kel said, shocked.

The emperor chuckled. "Never. Every person sees something different in it. I understood the power of Yama, but not many notice that. Tell me what you see."

Kel peered into the depths of the tapestry. Her eyes hurt from focusing on stitch after stitch.

"The water." She said.

The emperor did not say anything.

"When Yama is close to the water, it pulls away from her. But when Tryanaki stands in the same place alone, his feet almost touch the surf." Kel said. She was not sure whether that was important or not, and she did not quite understand what it meant.

The emperor clapped slowly. "Wonderful. You saw that the water was scared of Yama. It means a few things. For one, even when disguised, there is always someone who can see through you. The water knows she is made of fire, and draws away from her, so not to hurt her."

Kel felt a shiver through her as he said it. "Secondly," he continued, not noticing Kel's shiver, "it shows that everyone has weakness, but that that weakness can be used to your advantage. Yama probably can control the water, it is not known. I believe she can, as she built her world on the water, but that does not matter. The water believes it will hurt her, but it also believes that she has power over it. Thus, the water will try to protect her from it hurting her. She uses her weakness to her best advantage."

Kel nodded thoughtfully. They looked deep into the painting in silence for a few moments.

_Boom!_

The ground beneath them shook; plaster crumbled from the walls.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Kel asked quickly, knowing she did not really need to ask.

The emperor shook his head. "Come on," Kel cried. "We've got to get you to safety!" She lead him down the hall, away from where they could hear more crashes and screams. She reached to her side. She had no weapon. All she had was a small knife tucked into her boot for emergencies.

"This could get messy." She mumbled. "Your majesty! Where can I find a glaive?" She did not have time to go back to her rooms. She needed something fast.

"There is a ceremonial glaive down the hall in front of the throne room." He said. "But it is covered. And we must run fast, I hear footsteps approaching!"

Kel nodded. They sped down the hall, but the emperor was old, and laden down with robes. Kel was not five feet from the glass case housing the glaive when the enemy caught up with her. She ducked underneath a swinging sword and pulled out her knife as she did it. her enemy thought she was unarmed, and did not rear back. She jabbed her knife in his face and turned to swipe at one behind her. A third man was about to lift his axe to the emperor. Kel threw her knife, and it landed in the dark shadows under the mans helm. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kel asked, breathlessly. "The emperor nodded, pulling off his outer robes so he could run.

Kel looked up at the glass case. She didn't have time to get the key, or even find the clasp. She picked up a sash the emperor had dropped to the ground and wrapped it around her hand. She punched the glass and watched as it fell to the ground. She discarded the sash and pulled out the glaive. It was an old glaive, heavy, but balanced. It would have to do.

They ran down the hall towards the back gardens. Where were the guards? Why had none come to rescue their emperor? Was he not their first priority?

"Where are your guards?" She asked.

"They are at the door, or with my children."

"What?" Kel snapped. "They should be with you! Those three men could have killed you!"

"That is what you are for, then." He said. "My heirs are more important, that is what I told them. They find the children first, then me. They are probably on their way."

Kel grunted as she ran. She made a few wrong turns, but the emperor called her back. They were almost out, when four men ran in from that very exit.

"Well, well!" One snarled.

Kel gripped her glaive. More men came and circled them, until they were outnumbered eight to one. She spun slowly on the spot, trying to find the weakest link. She had to start somewhere.

She lunged forward and stabbed a man. He fell to the ground. The men started to close in on her, and she swung and stabbed faster. But her glaive was heavy and dull, and it was weakening her. She slowed down unwillingly, but somehow still kept the men at bay.

But somehow, without her noticing, a man slipped towards the emperor. He raised an axe, and Kel saw it glint in the light pouring in from the gardens.

She ran towards him to stop him, but her fighting had moved her to far from the emperor. She leapt forward at the man, but she was too late. The axe came down on the emperors head. The blunt side of it hit him on the skull, and he fell to the ground, bleeding from the head. The floor was wet with blood.

Kel screamed as she stabbed the man. She swung her glaive again, striking the next man, but it seemed as though more came and replaced them. There were still ten men in front of her. There were eleven bodies on the ground, not including the emperor. Three more men ran in the entrance as she counted.

She heard someone cry out behind her. The men all looked away from her, and she swung, chopping the heads off of two men in one stroke. They rolled to the floor. She hooked her glaive around particularly covered mans armour, pulling it off of him. She then hooked her glaive on the armour on his back, and pulled. He cried out as she pulled, splattering herself with blood and flesh.

She looked to see who had come. Dom was running towards her, holding his sword in one hand, her glaive in the other, and her sword in his hilt at his waist.

She nodded to him, and he threw the glaive over the men. She caught it in one hand and threw her glaive, blade first, into a man. It ricocheted off of his armour, and he doubled over, winded. Dom brought his sword down on the mans back.

"Where are the guards?" Kel cried.

As if on cue, five guards came rushing in. Kel was thankful for it. Dom had given her sword to her, and she used that now. Her arm was exhausted from holding up the heavy glaive, and she needed a different weapon, but event that was not enough. As soon as the last man was dead, Kel collapsed against the wall.

Dom instantly came over and kneeled beside her. "Kel, are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "I haven't been practicing enough. I'm already tired."

Dom smiled and held her. "You were wonderful."

Kel shook her head. "I could not protect him." She said. "I fought sloppily, I could have saved him."

Dom shook his head. "No, Kel. There are twenty seven bodies here, and there were nineteen when the guards got here. No more could be expected of anyone."

Kel wiped the sweat from her brow. She found blood on her sleeve when she did. There was a small gash on her cheek, directly on the apple. She had not felt it happen, but it was bleeding now. She looked down. Her tunic was speckled with blood and flesh, and there were pools of blood on the floor around her. Frantic guards were putting the now quite dead emperor onto a stretcher to be taken to a healer.

Kel had failed to protect him.

She retreated to her room to bathe. Dom had to search for a maid to fill the bathtub, but finally, Kel soaked in its warm depths.

Talking in the rooms drew her out of the tub. She dried off and slipped into the darkest, most demure dress she had brought with her. She was not prepared for a funeral, but she had a simple, charcoal grey dress with a v-waist and not very low cut neck. The sleeves were tight right up to her hands, covering the base of her palms. It brushed along the floor around her. It looked heavy and uncomfortable, but it was not.

Kel brushed her hair and stepped out into the study. Nokuro and Yokimi were standing there. Kel curtsied to them. She walked up and kissed Yokimi on the cheek. "I am sorry, Yokimi. I have failed you."

Yokimi shook her head. "Do not say that, Kel. I do not blame you, nor did my father. He knew his time as ruler would soon end, and he will watch from the heavens as his son is crowned emperor.

Kel turned to Nokuro and curtsied deeply. "Your majesty." She said.

Nokuro nodded gravely. "Please, Keladry," he said, "I am not emperor yet. I am still Nokuro."

Kel nodded. "Of course."

Nokuro and Kimi did not stay long, as they had many things to do, and many people to speak to.

Kel and Dom were left alone in their rooms to reflect upon how horribly askew their honeymoon had been.

"I think it would be appropriate to leave a few days early." Kel said. "Take the first boat that departs after Nokuro's coronation."

Dom nodded glumly. "I guess that would be proper. How long do they wait before they crown him?"

"He will be king at sundown tomorrow."

A desolate air hung over the palace. The people did not look different, they looked as emotionless as always. They spoke differently, though, and they did not dress in the normally bright colours of the Yamani people. It became a dark place.

The coronation was a dark affair as well. Not a smile, not a congratulations before Nokuro entered the throne room. The coronation was long and complex, but Kel sat through it all with a high head and a heavy heart. Barely an hour after he became emperor, Nokuro was attending his fathers funeral, which was also a sad affair.

But there was something different that afternoon. Kel did not notice it right away, but people were _smiling_. They smiled when they were in the presence of the emperor. And they were wearing brightly coloured sashes again. Their cloth was still black, but they were slowly bringing back the brightness of the Yamani way.

A great ball was planned for that night, in celebration of the coronation. Kimi paid a visit to Kel's room barely an hour before the grand dinner began.

"I have come to make sure you do not continue wearing black," she said. "I know it is your way to mourn for long periods of time, but we do not mourn after the funeral. We believe that life continues after death, and there is no need to mourn, as once he has been buried, he has moved onto the godly world, and there is no need to feel sorry for him. we have lives to live!

"We actually dress more brightly." She held out a bouquet of flowers to Kel. "I realized that I did not give you a wedding present. I give you flowers from the imperial gardens, the most sacred of flowers. I thought you could adorn you hair with them for the ball. If you wish, of course."

Kel smiled and thanked her. "They are beautiful." She said.

Kimi nodded. "You can not find them anywhere but these gardens. At least, the ones I picked. That way, everyone will know that you are held in the royal family's highest regard."

Kel smiled. "Thank you, Princess Yokimi Yamani."

Kimi curtsied and smiled back. "You are ever so welcome, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle."

Kel showed Kimi out and went to get dressed. The flowers Kimi had given her were small orange blossoms, not unlike forget-me-nots, but orange. Kel wore a bright yellow corset dress that Lalasa had made for her that she had not worn yet. The dress was canary yellow, with a slimming corset and sleeves that only attached to the dress under the arm, with a floor length, slightly puffy skirt. She assembled the flowers in her hair, and the smell of them was a strong and as sweet as any perfume.

Dom had left the room to wander around much earlier, and Kel did not wait for him to return. He was waiting for her at the doors of the ballroom, so that they could make a proper entrance.

"You look beautiful." He said, holding out his arm.

Kel kissed him. "Thank you." She said.

Dom told the doorman their names, and the great doors swung open.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle." The doorman called out.

Kel mingled in the party for a little while, greeting old friends of both hers and her fathers.

She was called to the throne later in the night. She was not surprised; many people in the court were called to the throne when the emperor wished to speak with them.

Nokuro nodded at her when she got there. "Sergeant Domitan," he said, first to Dom, "I am forever indebted to you for your bravery for a country that is not even your own. You fought off Scanran hordes alongside Yamani people, and we could not have done it without you. Thank you."

Dom bowed and stepped back.

"Lady Knight Keladry." He said. He smiled. "Kel. Thank you. You defended our emperor better than our greatest warriors have ever done. You fought through over twenty Scanrans, and my father failed to survive, you continued to fight off the cretins that wished to destroy our simple kingdom. Those Scanrans were headed directly towards the throne room, where we were hidden. The five guards that ran to help you were almost all of the guards with us at the beginning of the attack. They would not have been able to protect us from those men, they were just not strong enough.

"You attempted to save an emperor, but you ended up saving a kingdom. I thank you."

Kel was about to curtsie, when Nokuro rose. "I bow to the both of you." He said, and he bowed deeply. Kimi, standing beside and behind the throne, bowed as well. The guards around them bowed. The people in the room all noticed and bowed as well.

Kel looked at Dom uneasily. She reached over and intertwined her fingers with his.

Nokuro rose. "May you have a safe trip home tomorrow, and live long and prosperous lives." He said, and pinned a small gold medal on each of them. "You get these only for defending our country as well as your own. Your other acts can not be rewarded, as they are priceless.

"I'm sure they're not completely priceless." Dom mumbled as they walked back down the aisle away from the emperor.

Bum bad a dum! Second chapter, yay!

Mage Light: thanks, I've got so many good ideas, I just have to make sure I haven't used them before... hee hee.

Wake-Robin: so true!

Dragon shadows: Well, I did not know that the emperor was her uncle not her father, but it doesn't really matter, as it really doesn't affect anything, except maybe Kel telling Shinko that her dad has died...no big deal, right? And I don't think they have rice paper walls, because in the flashback where Ilane fights off those people in the Yamani Islands, she is in a real palace, isn't she? Either way, I don't think it really makes a difference. If I had read this review before I wrote this entire chapter, I would have changed, it, but alas, I've written 3000 words already!

Lady of Masbolle: yay enthusiasm! I agree, school does not deserve enthusiasm.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: cool... glad you like it.

PsychoLioness13: I'm sorry. Don't worry, this chapter didn't have a cliffie!

Gwen: ho hum? Was it that bad? And I don't know about a mini Kel...I have too many other ideas, and I kind of did that in my other story, After the Deed...though that was different.

SeaStar: Haha...I'm sorry, I was going to put fluff in, but I forgot...I absolutely promise there will be fluff soon. And no, I don't have aim. I don't really know, is that any instant messaging?

Laelai: thanks...

Dreamerdoll: thanks!

Warrior of Tortall: nh, they can figure it out. You guys all did!

Legofiance: haha...tru dat.

Smiles28: glad you like it.

Alannalovingwrite: haha, I've done that with stories before. It is hard with such long stories! The good thing is you don't have to worry about cliffhangers, though!

Lady Helada: hmm...alright, then. So if I look for a story, it will be under your other name?

Well, that's it for today! No notes...that's it!

'Fear can sometimes be a useful emotion. For instance, let's say you're an astronaught on the moon and you fear that your partner has been turned into Dracula. The next time he goes out for the moon pieces, wham!, you just slam the door behind him and blast off. He might call you on the radio and say he's not Dracula, but you just say, "Think again, bat man."'

-unolimbo


	3. Extraordinary Girl

Note: in chapter 1, I said that the emperor died on their seventh day on the island. I am changing that. it was about four weeks that they were there happily. Not one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel and Dom began the long journey home the next morning. Kel was sad to leave. Other than the last two days, she had had a wonderful time. She was leaving friends, both old and new, but this trip back was the mark of something new for Keladry of Mindelan.

A new life. A life as a married woman, expected - even if not by her husband - to stay at home and produce heirs and daughters to marry off. A life where she was expected to host parties herself, without her mother, and to dress up and sit quietly with her husband at Midwinter.

But Kel pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, and proceeded to enjoy the last week of her honeymoon.

The trip back to Tortall was the only thing left. They had been planning on staying for two months, but they left almost a month early. They thought it was the most acceptable course of action.

Dom was much more relaxed on the trip home. He was not nearly as excited, he and Kel both knew that this was probably their last chance for relaxation.

"Good morning." He said, sitting down at the small breakfast table with Kel.

She smiled. "I saw you already, Dom. We sleep in the same room, remember?"

Dom shrugged. "That doesn't matter," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea, "I didn't say good morning then."

"Yes you did. But that doesn't matter." She sighed. "I love the relaxation, but there is nothing to do on this boat."

Dom smiled. "I know what you mean. I have spoken to a few men here; a lord from some southern fief I had never heard of. He was a long way from home. A few gents from Corus, I think. I can't quite remember. Either way, none of them were very interesting.

"I'd like to think that there would be more entertaining people on this cruise."

Kel frowned. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Dom rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He said.

INTERMISSION

ah ... writers block! I have been sitting at my computer for almost two hours now, and this page is all I have written. I am sorry if most of this chapter sucks. I have some great ideas, I just don't know how to lead up to them. Give me time!

END INTERMISSION

Five more days they spent, bored out of their minds, the only thing to entertain them was each other. They rarely got chances to practice; as there was not quite a large enough space. Every time Kel tried a glaive dance, it would be tight to start with, then passers-by would stop to watch, and she would be afraid of hitting them.

But the company was good.

There was no one waiting for them at the port. No one was expecting them home for weeks, but no one would bother coming to the port anyway. But one thing neither of them realized before they checked into their inn, was that they needed to find a carriage with a driver who was willing to go all the way to Corus.

They left five days later, when a carriage came into town.

Kel tried to keep on the bright side.

"Think about it. We can relax with our friends as well, have more to do, be comfortable where we are, and be there for emergencies."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why is this a good thing?"

Kel smiled sheepishly. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant that if they need us for anything, we are there. What if war broke out while we were away?"

"We wouldn't worry about it, because we would be on our honeymoon. When we came back, though, we could go about saving the country. That is how you do it, right?"

Kel punched him. "You're just jealous."

Dom kissed her. "You are right, oh beauteous one. I long for the power you hold in those soft, smooth hands, the strength carried in your perfect posture..."

Kel punched him again.

"Ouch!"

She bit her lip. "Sorry, Dom. The power in my hands is just too great. I can't help it." Dom glared at her. She grinned.

"Fine. I walked into that," he said, chuckling. "But it still hurt."

Kel kissed him. "Is that better?"

He looked frustrated. "No, it's not. I think you're just going to have to try again."

She laughed and kissed him again. "Wait, I'm starting to feel again..." he said. "A nice tingle there, I say. Try again, will you?"

Kel laughed. "You are going to end up digging yourself a pretty big hole, you know."

Dom shrugged. "It's worth it." He said, kissing her.

Most of the trip passed slowly. It rained, and the roads were flooded. Kel and Dom spent a lot of time trying to help the carriage driver get out of the mud.

"You don't have to help, my lady." He said. "This is my responsibility, I cannot expect this from you." He was very polite, but Kel just shook her head.

"There's no way I am staying all alone in the boring carriage. The action is out here!"

"She just wants to prove a point." Dom muttered to the carriage driver. Kel punched him.

The carriage driver shook his head. "If you say so, my lady." He went back to pushing.

"It looks like we are going to have a pretty wet season this year, don't you think?" Kel asked cheerily.

Dom looked at her. He was soaked already, and slowly sinking into mud. Kel was just as wet, and about knee deep in mud. He just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you do it." He muttered.

They arrived in Corus by the end of the week.

Dom stepped out of the carriage and stretched. "I must admit, it's good to be home."

Kel smiled. "That is true. I wonder who is in the castle today. Anyone we can sneak up on, you think?"

Dom laughed. "I'm sure Meathead is around somewhere." He turned to the doorman that had come down the stairs. "Bring the bags to my rooms." He paused as the man lifted two bags. "Wait." Dom said. The put the bags back down. Dom looked at Kel. "Which room?"

Kel looked perplexed. "I'm not sure." She said. where would they stay? Kel had always loved her rooms, but did Dom feel the same way? It made sense to stay in her rooms. They were bigger, at any rate.

"We could go to mine. They are bigger than yours, and I am quite fond of them."

Dom shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me." He turned back to the doorman. "To Lady Keladry's rooms, please." The man nodded and scurried away, laden down with a trunk.

Kel was glad to be coming into the palace like this. She liked being pampered every once in a while, as long as it was not just because she was a woman.

"Where do you think he is?"

Kel raised her eyebrow. "I was kidding, you know."

Dom grinned. "I wasn't."

They walked down the halls in search of Neal. After wandering for quite a while, they heard his voice.

"He's around this corner." Kel mouthed to Dom. He nodded and pointed in that direction. They tiptoed over, and Kel peeked around the corner. Neal was there, chatting with Owen and Merric.

"In a few years," they heard him say. Kel caught a few words that Merric said in his quiet voice. "She will be the ruin of us."

After a few minutes, they said their goodbyes, and – thankfully – Neal turned around and walked directly towards Kel and Dom. Kel held three fingers up for Dom.

One. She dropped one finger. Two. She dropped another. Three. She dropped the third finger, and they jumped out.

"Argh! I have come to pillage!" Dom yelled.

Kel didn't get a chance to say anything, she was laughing so hard. Dom sounded terribly silly, and Neal blanched and stepped backwards, his eyes widened horribly.

He sighed a breath of relief. "My god, you two scared the life out of me. Gods!"

Kel grinned. "It was his idea." She said, pointing at Dom.

Dom looked at Neal innocently. "It was her." He said bluntly.

Neal just stared at them, not caring about who's idea it was to scare him. "What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another three weeks!"

Kel's smile faded. She glanced at Dom. "We will tell you, of course. We just need to find Yuki and Shinko first."

Neal nodded in disbelief, and they went looking for their Yamani friends.

Kel explained it to them as quickly and as carefully as she could. She really needed to tell the king, but she knew she had to tell her friends before the king did.

"I am sorry, I really do need to tell the king." She said. "I will come by later, alright?"

Yuki nodded slowly. Kel understood. They had thrown a lot at them at once. Turning up unannounced, announcing that the emperor had changed in the girls' homeland.

She told the king as soon as she got an audience with him. He nodded gravely through her story.

He sighed at the end of it. "I guess I will be needing to send someone over there to make peace with the new emperor?" He said.

Kel shook her head slowly. "I don't believe so, your majesty. The emperor is Nokuro, the last emperors son. He has the same beliefs as his father, and he thanked us. I think he understands that we are his ally."

The king nodded. "Thank you for telling me. You are excused."

Kel bowed and left.

Days passed slowly. There was little happening at the palace. All of the recent rain and floods had made it hot and humid, and everyone moved lazily. The most exciting thing that happened was the soldiers that came through so often, fresh from dealing with the floods of many valley and river towns. An old woman swore at her when she was on her way to talk to Lalasa, but she quickly put it out of her mind. It had always been a fairly common occurrence when she was a green knight, but usually just from nobles. It wasn't really that exciting to her.

Kel was getting bored. She was indeed itching for action now, though she did not think she really wanted battle.

Her wish came in the form of something she did not expect a few months later. She had been at the palace for four months now, and nothing was happening. Kel practiced twice a day, read a lot, and spent time with Dom and her friends. But something was not right. Why was it so quiet? Dom assured her she was just being paranoid, and she tried to believe it, but something deep inside of her told her it was not right.

Kel was sitting, reading her past journals, when shots ran through her head.

_An old lady swearing._

_"She will be the ruin of us."_

_"That is what you are here for. To protect me, and the people."_

Memories that had not come to her in months:

_"Destruction follows you, don't you know?"_

_Blood flowing to the ground from the wounds of unnamed men._

_"You do not deserve to be here, wench."_

_"She will never get a husband. She looks like a cow!"_

_Urine on her rooms floors her first few days of school._

_"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"_

_"You are going to get yourself killed!"_

_"You were too rash, you could have been hurt!"_

Kel put down her book. Why was she thinking of these things? What had sparked these thought? Were they even connected?

She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her head like she usually did, but they kept popping back. He tried to calm herself, but they still agitated her. Finally, she went to her desk and wrote down everything in her head.

She moved them around, tried to find a connection. She gave up when the thoughts gave her peace, and went to sleep.

"What were you doing at your desk?" Dom asked the next morning. "You seemed pretty concentrated, you didn't even notice me come in and go to sleep."

Kel sighed. "I don't right know. Listen, you go to breakfast, I want to stay here and work something out. I will see you later."

She kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her again, then turned and left.

Kel walked quickly to her desk and was met with a strange surprise. Her noted were different than they had been the night before. And they all pointed to one thing.

Kel was destructive. She left a path of death and pain behind her. She was in a downward spin. She had not saved the emperor when she was with him. His children had all been fine without her. Every expedition she had been on had battle in it. There was only one thing for her to do to save Tortall from her own personal destruction.

She had to leave Tortall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

bad a bum!

Eeppoonnaa: glad you enjoyed it so much!

Dragon shadows: sounds good. It doesn't really matter much...Its not going to show up again, as of late. No, it's not too much to ask. But that doesn't mean you'll get it. Jokes, jokes. I'm going as fast as I can. If it wasn't 11 o'clock on a school night, I would keep writing for hours... my brain is bubbling!

Gwenny Girl: thanks!

Wake-Robin: I doubt it. I was just enjoying myself SO much, I didn't really want to stop.

SeaStar: whatever, we can still chat through reviews or what not. I don't usually talk to people I haven't met outside of forums, anyway. But I'm glad you enjoy the story!

PsychoLioness13: Wow, this is a long one. Ok: they were so formal because they were being silly, at least, that's how I thought of it. And she probably still would call Kel by her title, because Kel is still a noble, and she is a guest. Also, princesses were not that high... oh well. No matter. I don't believe it is a separate sentence for the 'he said.' I tried it in this chapter, and it doesn't seem right. I think the comma is when you are interrupting the sentence with a 'he said.' As in:

"I guess," he said, "I should go talk to her now."

Get it? I could be wrong, though. That's just my thought on the matter. Oh wait. You mean the capital letter. Wow, I just realized that. I have no idea.

I feel stupid.

Mage Light: Yay indeed!

Pinky: they are indeed! It was short...there was a reason...and I had nothing left to write about!

Lady of Masbolle: argh! Jealous! There are books of gold? Eh.

A reader: ah, but if you read my first story, Good Things Come to Those Who Wait, you would understand. It is 31 chapters, so I will summarize: Raoul and the king let them get married. That's about it. I am of the belief that it is fanfiction, you can tamper to make the story go your way. If you want to add something in history, go ahead! If you want to change a minor characters personality a bit, go ahead! That is what creativity is for.

Well, that's it. I will probably have something up I a day or two. My brain is literally boiling over with stories!

"I am comforted by the octopus at night. He is all warm and cozy, but sometimes he wets the bed."

-unolimbo


	4. Homecoming

Note: I can't for the life of me remember if I killed Peachblossom. I know I killed Jump, but I really don't have time to check. So, if you know, please tell me, and I will change this if I have to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She packed quickly. She didn't quite know where she was going, or how she was getting there, she just knew she was leaving.

By the time Dom got back from breakfast, Kel was gone forever.

She took both Hoshi and Peachblossom, all of her armour and weapons, and as much clothing and food as she could carry on Peachblossoms back.

She rode far, and she sailed far. Far across the land and sea, until she came somewhere that no one expected her ever to go. She travelled to somewhere that didn't really exist.

Kel had heard of a place that was too far for Tortall to trade with or visit. It was called Chatra, and it was a large island very far west of Tortall. The boat ride there took Kel almost two years. It was secluded from everything else, too far to trade with anyone. It was large enough to grow food for all it's people, and it worried of nothing else.

No Tortallan had been there for a hundred years.

She set out to make the journey that would take two years of her life.

----

A two years later, when she arrived in Chatra, Kel was no longer Kel. She was Ahndraya, a noble from Tortall who wished for a new life. With that name, she would never forget where she had come from. She would never forget her home. But Tortall was not her home any more, she knew that. It could never be her home again.

Her life was by no means difficult in Chatra. She worked in the palace, teaching the king and princes about Tortall. She taught them lessons in the common tongue every day, and did her best to show them technology that she knew about. She would give them lessons on religion and culture, and explain as best she could the countries surrounding Tortall.

She made friends in Chatra as well. But her friends were not the same as the friends she had back home. They were people who invited her to their parties, and chatted with her in the halls of the palace. But there was always a language barrier between them, and many people avoided speaking to her, for fear of looking silly. None of them were friends that she would dare tell a great secret to, none that she would cry for.

She kept everything about her secret, which could have been part of it. She changed her name to Ahndraya, told no one of her history, tried to avoid the topic of what she did in Tortall.

The first thing she had done when she got there was take off her gold wedding band and place it on a chain around her neck where no one could see it.

The king was pleasant to her, and the princes were charming young boys who Kel liked to work with. She really didn't mind the island. The people were friendly, the food was good, the weather was warm.

But something was not right. It was just not Tortall. Kel practiced her glaive and sword play, but she never met anyone who was good competition for her. she could not practice her religion. She could not go to the temple of the goddess, she could not exchange gifts or pray during the Midwinter ceremonies that did not exist in Chatra.

But Kel could live there without causing problem. She did not go looking for trouble, and no trouble found her. She did not live very quietly, as she was the only foreigner around, and as she worked personally for the king, but no one had a problem with her. She was perfectly inconspicuous.

The king called her to his chamber one day. This was normal for Kel. When he had a question, he called on her, no matter the time of day or night.

"Your majesty." Kel said in the common tongue, kneeling to the ground.

"Rise," said the king. "Ahndraya. This is a sensitive issue, I believe."

Kel looked up.

"As I am sure you know, we are a fairly prosperous country. We can easily make enough food for all of our people and many more, and we have very safe borders. But that is not enough. We are small. One small island that you can ride across in three days. There is not much here. You have taught us much, and we are prospering from it, but I want more. I want you to be the ambassador of Chatra. My sons and I have been studying the common tongue with you for years now. You are not needed as a teacher. I want to promote you to this honoured position, and I want you to go to Tortall."

Kel stared up at him in shock. Go back to Tortall? She thought about it. How long had it been since she had seen anyone she knew in her old life? Easily eight years. There was no way she could go back.

"Your majesty," she said quickly, in Chatran, "I cannot go back there. It would be wrong of me."

He frowned at her. "I ordered you to go." He said. "So go."

Kel bowed again. "Yes, your majesty." She said, fuming. She had to get out of this, somehow. If she ever went back, she could end up destroying everything. Even if she went to Corus for a short while, then came back, she would see her friends. She would never be able to leave then.

She had to stay in Chatra.

- - - -

"Kel?" Dom asked, coming into the room. Kel had not turned up at breakfast, and he was worried about her. Had she gotten so engrossed in what she was doing she did not notice her hunger? He looked around. She was not there. Her travel bags were not there. Her armour and many clothes were not there.

Kel was gone.

He ran out of the room and straight to Neal. "Where did she go?" He demanded.

Neal looked at him, shocked. "Who?"

"Kel!" Dom said quickly.

Neal shook his head, looking confused. "I haven't seen her all day." He said.

Dom ran his hands through his hair. "She just up and left. Her clothes, her armour, even her books. All gone. It's like she never even lived in the same room as me."

Neal took in a sharp breath. "I think we should check the stables." He said. they ran down as fast as they could. They found themselves looking at two empty stalls.

"She's gone." Neal said quietly.

Dom nodded slowly. "Gone."

Stefan walked up behind them. "She took her horses this morning, my lord. Didn't even say where she was going. She usually tells me, just in case something happens."

Neal sighed. "She probably went home for a few days. She'll be back."

Dom leaned against the wall and slid down so he was sitting. "She's gone." He said, his hands on his forehead, digging his palms in. "She is not coming back."

Dom did not get over it. He looked beside him every morning, to see if Kel had come back in the night. He checked the stables every day, and always sat facing the door during meals.

"Dom," Fhire said (A/N: yes, she is still here!), putting her hand on his arm. "She is not going to burst through the door, no matter how long you stare."

Dom nodded. "I am still going to wait." He looked her in the eye. "Wouldn't you?"

Fhire smiled warmly. "Absolutely."

Slowly, people forgot about Kel. They did not mention her, in stories of past battles and wars, they did not mention her or her roles as commander, even when the story called for it. they just called her 'the commander.'

No one watched to hope that she was coming. Yuki practiced her glaive with the queen on a regular basis, Fhire went back to her duties as a knight, and Neal and his friends went back to their cheery selves.

But Dom lingered still. He still always checked beside him in the morning; still glanced down the road when he was outside, still checked her stalls, which had now been given away to a green knight.

Everyone and everything reminded him of Kel. It happened with everyone at first, they would see her in village girls, noblewomen in the city for a ball, in paintings on the wall. But slowly, she passed from all knowledge. From everyone's knowledge, except for Dom's.

She was even starting to leave Dom's mind, until the day that a young ambassador from a place called Chatra arrived in Corus.

- - - -

"Your majesty," Kel said, in a quick stroke of brilliance, "I cannot go to Tortall. I am not supposed to go there."

The king stared at her. "Why?"

Kel thought fast. "It was my home a long time ago, your majesty. It would not be right. I cannot show my face there. I am not one of them any more."

The king waved a hand. "Never mind. I shall appoint a mage to conceal you with a powerful disguise."

Kel sighed. "Yes, your majesty." Kel said, frowning. There was no way she could get out of this. Why had she accepted a position so close to the king in Chatra? She should have known that it would come back to haunt her.

She paced the floor of her room for hours, until she was sure she had worn a groove into the carpet. She collapsed on the floor and put her head in her hands. Images came rushing back to her. Getting her shield. Commanding a refugee camp. Journeying far into enemy territory to defeat armies and kings. Being at her best friend's wedding. M meeting his daughter for the first time. Her own wedding. Kissing Dom for the first time.

Dom. That was the memory that held the strongest resonance in Kel's heart. She thought about him often. He was always in her mind, whether she was just thinking about how she wished she were with him, or when his memory was at the back of her mind.

It scared her, though. She often could not remember what Dom looked like. She knew his features well, she wrote them down often, trying to place him in her memory. She remembered the soft black curls, the piercing blue eyes, the tall frame. She remembered the way she felt when she kissed him, she remembered the way he smelled when she fell asleep beside him at night. She remembered his laugh.

But she could not remember what he looked like. Try as she might, all she could come up with was a shapeless body with blue eyes and dark hair, a distinctive smell and laugh.

"Maybe going home won't be so bad." She thought. "How can I cause that much trouble when I am not even me? Besides, I should only be there for a few years. How much can happen in a few years?"

She decided to sleep on it and think in the morning.

Her dreams that night made her decision for her. She was sitting the way she had the night before, leaning against the wall, her elbows propped on her knees, her head in her hands.

An arm snaked its way around her back and rested coldly on her shoulder. "It's okay," it whispered. "I don't mind if you don't remember me. I am still happy."

Kel lifted her head and looked up at Dom. He was Dom as he was supposed to be. He smiled menacingly at her, his eyes flashing. He leaned closer to her and touched her face with his other hand. "It's really not that bad, not remembering someone you loved." He whispered again, leaning in to kiss her.

Kel lifted her head to accept him, but he slowly vanished and Kel was left, outside now, looking up into the sky, to curse the gods.

She woke with a start. Tears flooded to her eyes as she did. She pressed her palms into her eyes, but the tears did not stop. After letting the tears come for a few minutes, Kel got out of bed. She stood in the middle of her room, her head held high, her back straight.

"I am Ahndraya." She said in a voice not her own. "And I am the ambassador of Chatra."

She took a step back and whispered, "I am still Kel, and I am going to see him again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, like I always try not to do, I put an entire story into one chapter. I can't help it! I go so fast, because I know what is going to happen later, but I don't know how to write it now! Gah!

Well, it actually turned out longer than I had hoped.

Excellent!

A reader: Hmm.. I think I already answered this... oh well. I will answer it again! Well, if you read my first story, dear reader, you will see, they can! Besides, this is fanfiction. You can bend the rules a bit!

Dreamerdoll: slap! Okay, now that that's done... don't worry about it. Glad you like the chapter

Pinky: I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time! Don't worry, I will resolve it. Someday, somehow. It will work itself out! Well, that's it. I am officially dead. The only way I can be writing this is if I am either a vampire, or zombified. Unless our beloved Pinky (pinky and the brain, pinky and the brain... heehee) is a vampire lab rat, I have been zombified. Oh well!

Laelai: yeah...it isn't lasting too long, is it?

GrapeStarburst: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Excuse me, lost myself there. I am so sorry you disliked it. TOUGH LUCK. Jokes, it will get better, don't worry.

SeaStar: don't worry about it! I am totally happy to talk to people through reviews or email. My email is , if you want it! (but no stalking, please!) and yes, someday, far in the near future, I will have some fluff. Yay oxymoron!

Lady Helada: Aww. I am sorry, but I cannot read your story. I can't deal with LotR fanfiction. Nothing against you, I just like to leave it well enough alone. It is perfect as it is, is what I think. But maybe I will check it out some time.

PsychoLioness13: yes. I agree, it was fairly odd. but whatever. I liked it! I should have kept her in Chatra longer, though... oh well.

Wake-Robin: abrupt? yes. Guilt? Yes. Great chapter? Absolutely! Heehee.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: really? Because I didn't think of it until near the end of the chapter. The idea just sort of pounced upon me. Well, that's not quite true. The way of getting her out of there came to me in the middle of the chapter. I have been toying with the general idea for a while now. I actually am never very happy with the way my writing turns out when Kel is somewhere other than Corus, but I am always really interested in the way life is for her after she gets back.

Well, that's it for today. I've already almost finished the next chapter, it should be up tomorrow, maybe the day after!

"Dad always thought laughter was the best medicine, which I guess is why several of us died of tuberculosis."

-unolimbo


	5. Come What May

One month later, Kel was ready to leave Chatra. She took all of her things with her, as she would be in Tortall for a few years, but she promised that she would come back.

Peachblossom and Hoshi came with her, but they too needed to be concealed.

Kel was given a small charm by the head mage of Chatra. She was to wear it at all times, as it would conceal her. It made her look like a native of Chatra. She was given more tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes were made more almond shaped, the shape of her face was changed, with a wider mouth and delicate nose.

There was nothing they could do to make her look shorter. She was taller than every sailor aboard her ship.

Peachblossom and Hoshi were given charms as well. They wore them around their necks as well, but the charms could not be seen as they were hidden by their collars. Peachblossom was made brown, Hoshi was made into a stallion, no longer with white socks, but still with a white star on her forehead. Kel renamed them Tiergan and Vega. With that, she left Chatra.

A ship was sent with twenty sailors, five hands for Kel and the captain, and a personal attendant for Kel to bring with her into Tortall.

The king had insisted on the personal attendant. In fact, he had insisted on an entire troupe for Kel, but she had flat out refused. She did not want to be a burden on King Jonathan. She agreed with the king that she needed at least a personal attendant. She still had to look important, and she still needed someone to ride with through Tortall.

Kel was glad, on that note, that the journey to Tortall was so long. She had spent a long time before she left, almost the entire time after she had been assigned the trip, searching for the perfect attendant. She needed someone who could fight, who could learn the common tongue, if not speak it already, though that was impossible, and someone she could trust.

The trust was the most important part. She planned on, over the course of the journey, to tell her attendant everything.

She interviewed many women and girls, but one stood out to her.

"What is your name?" Kel asked in Chatran to the dark young girl sitting in front of her.

"Zonta, my lady," she said, holding her head high.

Kel smiled. "Hello, Zonta. What makes you want to come with me? And why should I choose you?"

Zonta looked scared for a moment. "My lady, you must promise to tell no one of this." Kel nodded, and Zonta spoke warily. "I visited a healer last year, and she told me that I was barren. I know that when I am seventeen next year and am to be married off, no one will marry me if they know. I know the healer would tell them, that is the way she is. If I stayed here, I would bring shame on my family forever." She looked down. "I wish to get away for a long time."

Kel smiled. This girl was perfect. She understood running away, she understood keeping secrets. "Can you fight?" She asked.

Zonta shrugged. "I learned swords when I was young, but I am not very good. I can hold my own most of the time, though, and I am an almost perfect shot in archery."

Kel nodded, thinking. "Can you speak the common tongue?"

Zonta shook her head, looking sad. "I am sorry to say no, my lady. But I do wish to learn. I know a few words from listening to you speak before. I am a noble, as well, and speak to the younger prince sometimes. He has taught me a few words."

Kel sighed. This could not be better. A noble who knew her place, a young girl who understood secrets and knew how to fight.

Kel put her hand out. "Welcome to Tortall, Zonta." She said.

Zonta's face brightened. "My lady! Thank you!" She said, taking Kel's hand in hers.

Kel grinned. "We leave in three days, Zonta. Pack your things, say goodbye to your loved ones." Just as Zonta was leaving the room, Kel called her back. "And remember, this is a wonderful opportunity. You will bring pride to your family, with all the stories you will have to tell when you get back."

Zonta smiled. "Thank you, my lady."

Kel and Zonta spent much of the trip to Tortall working together on Zonta's common tongue. She learned quickly. By the end of the first year, she was fluent. After Kel explained the situation, the real situation, to her, they worked together on giving Kel an accent when she spoke common tongue, so that she still sounded like she was actually from Chatra.

Zonta wanted to know everything about Kel, and for once, Kel was happy to reveal all to this girl. The first detail she wanted to know about was difficult.

"You said you were married," Zonta said. "what was his name? What was he like?"

Kel smiled weakly. "His name was sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. And I loved him."

Zonta rolled her eyes. "Describe him, Lady Ahndraya." Kel had insisted that she be referred to as Ahndraya at all times, so that no one slipped when they got to Tortall.

Kel closed her eyes and tried to remember Dom. She tried to force memories to the front of her brain, but it was difficult. She had been around nothing familiar for such a long time that nothing sparked her memory any more.

"Tell me something, anything!" Zonta said, truly interested.

Kel opened her eyes. "He was beautiful." She said finally. "He had curly black hair that shone in the sun. He was tall and strong, built like a fighter, with out being to brutish. He had bright blue eyes that never seemed to worry about anything. His smile was intoxicating. It was so big and innocent, and it took over his whole face. You could never help but to smile when he smiled at you."

Zonta sighed. "Can you still picture him?"

Kel closed her eyes and searched. She came up with nothing. "No. I can just name his features."

Zonta looked sad for a moment. "Oh." She said. "That is sad. But you will see him again soon!" She said cheerily, and Kel smiled. It was true. Less than a year, and she would lay eyes on him again. But it cut deep into her that she could not touch him. She could not kiss him, she could not speak to him about old times, she could not wake up beside him. She could only look at him from afar.

"What about your friends? Will you see them?"

Kel sighed. "My best friend, another knight, two years older than me, had a young child with my best friend from childhood. Her name was Andrea. She must be at least eight years old now."

Zonta sighed. Talk of children always upset her. She had confided in Kel that she wanted a daughter more than anything, but she could never have one of her own. Kel assured her that she could always adopt a child, but Zonta had said with some disdain that she did not know what it was. When Kel had explained it, Zonta had decided that they did not have it in Chatra.

Kel went into great detail about her home life. She tried to shy away from speaking of her immediate family, as she would not see them in Corus, but Zonta knew better. Speaking of her parents hurt Kel at first, but thinking of them helped her. She had been forgetting them.

By the end of the trip, Kel had a perfect Chatran accent, Zonta was fluent in the common tongue and knew everything that there was about Kel.

When the ship pulled into the harbour in Tortall, Kel was comfortably dressed in the proper Chatran clothing. She wore a long sleeved dress that flowed around her, with a light cloak that covered her entire dress and had a piece that covered her face. She was comfortable with the dress now, but she did not approve of it. The classic women's dress called for the face and hair to be covered, but only in the presence of other men. Kel knew it was degrading, and chose to wear her Tortallan dresses and tunics when in Chatra as a protest against it. No one seemed to really mind, as she was a foreigner. It was like she was not human. But now, she and Zonta both wore light cloaks over their dresses and coverings over their faces.

Kel waited at the edge of the ship until the men had lowered the plank. Zonta stood just behind her. Kel walked down the plank briskly, head held high, back straight, just like the ambassador she was playing would.

They arrived early in the morning, so Kel and Zonta could leave without spending the night in town.

Kel rode Vega, also known as Hoshi, while Zonta rode the horse that the king had provided Kel with as part of her payment. As there were no suitable pack horses in Chatra, as they had no where to pack to, Kel used Tiergan, also known as Peachblossom, as her packhorse.

They kept a slow pace to Corus. As much as Kel wanted to go home, she was scared. She was terrified that she would not be able to hold herself back, terrified that she would let something slip and lose her cover. She would not be able to slip away again. Could she be considered to be committing treason by leaving and working for the government of another country? Probably. Zonta tried to help her keep it off of her mind.

"Think of the good things, Lady Ahndraya." She said one night as she braided Kel's long hair into a plait. The length of ones hair was something that the magic could not conceal. Luckily, Kel's hair had grown very long in the past few years.

Kel sighed. "Like what?" She said in her accent, practicing it.

Zonta shrugged. "You know in your heart what the good things are, not me." She said. "Close your eyes, and think of what makes you happy. Then concentrate on it."

Kel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What made her happy? Being with her friends did.

"What did you think of?" Zonta asked quietly.

Kel frowned. "My friends. But that can never happen."

Zonta shrugged again in that incredibly un-noble-like way that she so often did. "Obviously, there was something they liked about you. However much you conceal it, you will still be you. You will have the same emotions, the same personality, the same thought process. Just because you look and sound different does not mean that you are a totally different person. You have just changed enough so that they will know recognize you."

Kel turned around. "How can you be sure?" She asked.

Zonta sat down, done with Kel's hair. "I can't. No one can ever be sure of anything, can they? There can be theory, there can be fact. But even fact can be disproved. There can be judges and juries, kings and priests, theorists and philosophers. But not one of them knows more about what will happen than the other. Only you and the gods can control what happens to you. They will only recognize you if you let them recognize you.

"Just stay mysterious. Don't give too much away. Try to shy away from telling your history, and if you do tell it, make sure you know your story beforehand, and make sure it is memorized. Mixing up your stories is the last thing you want to do."

Kel smiled. "Zonta, did you go to school?"

Zonta shrugged. "Only until I was about ten."

Kel shook her head, bewildered. "You must finish that schooling. You could be smarter than anyone else in the Chatran courts."

Zonta beamed with Kel's compliment.

The next morning, they set off on what would be their last day of traveling. By late morning they could see the city, and by mid afternoon, they were at the gates of the city.

Kel was ready to collapse with worry. Zonta looked over at her. "Be yourself, Lady Ahndraya." She said. "Be yourself and be someone else."

With that, Kel nudged Hoshi forward and through the gates into Corus.


	6. Second Test

People looked as Kel and Zonta rode forward into the city. They were unlike anyone these peasants had ever seen before.

Kel looked down at a guard standing in the road, keeping an eye on the peasants. "You there!" She said. "Excuse me!"

He marched over to her. "Yes, my lady?"

Kel smiled, though the guard could probably not see it through her cloak. "Pray tell, how can I get to the palace?" She knew exactly where it was, of course, but Ahndraya, ambassador of Chatra did not.

"Straight up that road, my lady." He said, pointing up the road they were walking up. "Would you like a guide?"

Kel nodded respectfully. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

So the guard led them up the road towards the palace. Zonta gasped when she saw it. She was used to the small palace of the king of Chatra, large enough only for the kings family and staff, as well as having room for social gatherings, not this great mass of gigantic buildings, large enough to house probably a few thousand people at a time.

They walked right up to the palace and dismounted. A herald at the doors approached them.

Kel passed the guard a silver coin, and he bowed and was on his way down the road, whistling as he went.

The herald offered to take the horses. Kel thanked him.

"Their names are Tiergan and Vega." Kel said. "Please make sure they are given a good home."

The herald bowed. "Not to worry, my lady. Stefan handles horses wonderfully."

Kel thanked him and walked briskly up the stairs, Zonta close behind.

When they were inside, Kel was told that she could indeed be granted an audience with the king, and would she kindly see him right away?

Kel nodded again. "Of course." She said.

The herald thanked her. "He has a small opening right now, in fact. Visiting dignitaries is always on the top of his list."

Moments later, they were admitted into a large room where the king was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Tortall, Lady Ahndraya." He said.

Kel curtsied deeply, and Zonta bowed behind her.

"I am sorry there is not a bigger reception waiting for you, we did not receive your messenger."

Kel shook her head. "Thank you, your majesty, but I did not send one."

Jon looked a bit shocked, but quickly covered it. "Of course. I am King Jonathan of Conte, and I welcome you to Tortall. I understand you come from the island of Chatra?" He asked. He pronounced the name harshly. Kel had at first, as well, but had quickly been instructed otherwise.

"Yes your majesty, but it is pronounced Sha-ra." She said. "There are no sharp sounds in it."

Jonathan nodded. "Ah. So sorry. Well, since you are obviously staying a while, and you have traveled far, I suggest you get some rest, and we discuss any issues you bring tomorrow?"

Kel nodded once. She had perfected the noble nod now; one slow nod, head cocked to the side.

Jon smiled. "Wonderful. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"What do you think?" Kel asked when they were alone in their room.

Zonta let out a low whistle. "I must say, Lady Ahndraya, it is beautiful." She said. "Just make sure you get lost a few times."

Kel laughed. "Whatever you say, Zonta."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. When Zonta opened it, a young messenger boy handed her an invitation.

"It's a ball." Kel said when she read it. "They are having a welcome ball for me."

Zonta clapped her hands. "That is wonderful!" She said.

Kel shook her head glumly. "I will never get to see my friends if I have to sit with the king!" She groaned.

Zonta sighed. "But now you will be recognizable to them." She said.

They discussed it for a while, and many other things. They lost track of time, and suddenly, it was very late, and time for them to go to sleep.

Kel did not sleep well that night. She worried much, about what her friends would say when they met her, about how she would approach them, about the chance of them seeing through her.

Zonta gathered breakfast the next morning and brought it back to the room.

She sat the tray down on the table silently.

Kel looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Zonta was especially quiet. She was staring at the ground fiddling with the ties on her cloak, which she now pulled off.

"I saw him." She said when she got it off.

Kel felt herself grow cold. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Zonta nodded. "I am sure. He looked right." She looked up at Kel's silent face. "I know it was him, Lady Ahndraya!" She said, leaning forward. "I could not stand it any more. I approached him."

Kel winced. "Zonta, I can't believe you!" She said.

Zonta looked at her pleadingly. "I didn't tell him anything, I promise!" She said. "I just saw him and asked him where the dining hall was. He walked me there."

Kel sighed.

Zonta smiled. "I asked him his name, and he told me it was Dom." She looked at Kel with a glint in her eye. "He was very nice."

Kel gaped at her. "You flirted with my husband?" She cried.

Zonta laughed. "Of course not," she said, "I told her that I worked with you, and he didn't say anything. He did not seem very interested in me, don't worry."

Kel sighed. "You are so lucky, Zonta, that I am not ripping you apart."

"I asked him one other thing," Zonta said, biting her lip. "I asked him when he was practicing. I told him that we were very interested in the sport in Tortall."

Kel glared at her. Zonta just smiled innocently. "When does he practice?" Kel said with a sigh.

Zonta jumped up and clapped her hands. "After breakfast!" She squealed. "Oh, let's go now, Lady Ahndraya!"

Kel laughed. Zonta was acting like a little girl. But when Kel thought about it, she realized Zonta was a little girl, only seventeen years old.

They tied their cloaks back on and walked down to the practice courts, giggling. When they go to the door, Zonta whispered to Kel, "_lost_."

Kel smiled. Someone was walking up behind her. "Excuse me," she said, "can you please tell me how to get to the practice courts?"

She caught herself before she gasped. Yuki smiled at her. "Of course," she said, smiling. "I am heading down there now. My name is Yukimi."

Kel nodded. "Thank you, I am Lady Ahndraya, and this is my attendant, Lady Zonta." She said. Zonta and Kel bowed to Yuki, who bowed back.

"Where are you from?" Yuki asked, stealing glances at Kel's garb.

"Chatra. It is an island far off of the western coast."

"Oh!" Yuki said. "I am from a western island as well! The Yamani Islands, they are called. But it is not nearly as far away."

Kel smiled. "I have heard of your people." She said. "I cannot say I know very much," she said. "But I learned how to use a glaive when I was young. My grandfather had traveled to the Yamani Islands. I think that was where it was." She said.

Yuki nodded happily. "That is the one," she said. "Though I have not been there in a very long time. I have been living here with my husband and daughter for many years."

"Oh," Zonta said, "You have a daughter? How old is she?"

Yuki smiled. "She is eight years old next month." She said. "We are very proud of her." She sighed. "She says that she wants to be a knight. Alanna the Lioness is her idol." Her smile flickered. Kel felt a flicker of hope. Yuki was thinking of her! Talk of her daughter becoming a knight reminded Yuki of Kel, even after all this time!

"I am actually headed to the stables," Yuki said. "But the practice courts are right down there." The three of them bowed to each other, and they were on their way.

Zonta squeezed Kel's hand. "Don't worry, Lady Ahndraya." She whispered. "She was kind to you. She was happy to speak to you."

Kel took a deep breath and stepped forward.

They walked down the shallow slope to the courts. As they passed a patch of trees and looked upon the courts, Kel stopped in her tracks.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest and could not breathe.

"_Breathe!_" Zonta hissed. "_Fainting in front of him will not make a good impression!_"

Kel took a deep breath, then another. She could see Dom standing, leaning against the railing, watching two other knights fight with swords. She could see him lazily draping his arm over the railing, his legs crossed, his hair tousled from activity.

Slowly, they walked down to the courts. The knights that were fighting stopped and watched them walk, as did Dom and a few others that were standing there.

Kel felt their eyes on her, their whispering breath. She took a step forward until she was close enough to them to talk.

Dom smiled. "Good morning, lady." He said. "You must be Lady Ahndraya." He pushed himself off of the railing as Kel nodded jerkily. "Welcome to Tortall." He bowed. "I am Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle."

One of the knights in the ring shouted, "he's Dom!"

Kel smiled. The knight in the ring wiped his brow and grinned at her. "I'm Neal." He said.

Kel smiled broadly. The other three knights introduced themselves as Merric, Owen, Raoul, and Fhire. Kel was glad that her face was covered by her cloak, because she would have looked completely insane if she had not.

"I am very pleased to meet you." she said, bowing to them.

"Excuse us, my lady," Fhire said, "but we have some challenges to deal with."

Kel smiled. "May I watch?" Fhire nodded, and Kel stood in behind the fence, with Owen and Fhire inside. She stood behind Dom.

She did not realize it, but as she watched the fight, Dom was watching her. "You look interested." He said, afterwards. "Do you know how to fight?"

Kel nodded slowly. "I have been using swords for many years," she said, "since I was a young girl."

Dom grinned. "Would you like to give it a go?"

She looked him in the eye. "Why not." She said.

She ducked under the railing into the ring. "Give me a moment." She said. Her fingers quick, she untied her cloak and handed it to Zonta.

No one expected her to take it off; they all assumed it was something she needed to wear all the time. She smiled. "No sense in keeping it on." He said.

She was given a wooden sword, as was Dom. They readied themselves in the starting position.

"This must be a wonderful welcome." Dom said.

Kel smiled. "The best there is." With that, they began. Kel anticipated Dom's every move. She blocked or dodged every shot, and proceeded to push Dom against the railing, then knock him over. She moved quickly and nimbly, faster than anyone, including herself, thought she could do in a dress.

Out of breath and tired, Kel declined offers from the other knights to fight. Dom held out his hand for her. "Good match." He said. "And I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Kel smiled. "Thank you, Dom." His name sounded strange in her mouth. She had said it to the dark expanses of the night so many times, but now she was calling him by his name. It was odd.

She tied her cloak back up and walked up the long slope to the palace.

Zonta hugged her when they got back to the room. "You did wonderfully!" She cried. "They love you!"

Kel smiled weakly. "I guess so."

-----

Dom watched Lady Ahndraya walk back up the hill with her attendant.

Neal came and leaned on the fence beside him. "She was good." He said, also watching her.

Dom nodded blankly. "She was. Her fighting style reminded me of someone, but I don't know who."

Neal shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

Dom shook his head. "She is a mystery."

-----

That night, Kel went to the ball, just as was planned.

She did not exactly know how the meal was going to work- until a boy in a page's uniform came to retrieve her before dinner.

"I have come to show you to your table, my lady." He said, bowing deeply.

Kel smiled weakly. "And Zonta, of course?"

The boy looked nervous. "I'm not sure... you would have to check with the king."

Kel nodded. "Of course. Thank you." The boy led them down the hallway to the dining hall, and into it, where she was then led up to the head table.

The king stood up. "Welcome." He said, bowing.

Kel smiled. "Your majesty, I must ask. Is there a spot at this table for Zonta?"

Jon looked at the table quickly. "I'm afraid not, my lady. But we can make room!" He clapped his hands, and a page came running. "Please bring another setting." He said. The page nodded and a moment later, another chair and table setting was brought in.

"Well," said the king, "I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Kel smiled. "Not at all, your majesty." She said. "The grounds here are beautiful, I must say. I quite enjoyed walking them."

The king smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Kel, much to her disinterest, spent the evening discussing economics and politics with the king.

But it was not all lost. As Kel was leaving the table that night, someone walked up behind her and Zonta.

"Well, Lady Ahndraya," Neal said, "we saw how bored you were. Personally, I can understand. You talked about politics, right?"

Kel nodded, and Neal grinned. "Wonderful. We are here to relieve you of your boredom. If you want it, of course."

She smiled. "That would be wonderful." She said. "I must say, I did not hide it very well, did I?"

Dom shrugged. "Just not well enough for us." He said. "I hope you don't mind us acting like this. Seeing as you are a visiting dignitary, and such."

Kel shook her head. "I don't have a problem at all. That sounds very enjoyable."

Kel followed them down the hallway, thinking. She was having serious problems with keeping herself hidden, and serious problems with not being Dom's wife. She looked at him every chance she could. She tried to talk to him, without giving anything away. She went back to her room that night and lay on her bed, holding back tears. When she was sure that Zonta was asleep, Kel let the tears flow from her. Her whole body ached from stopping herself from running into his arms.

She had to do something about the situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another chapter! Hurrah!

GrapeStarburst: ha ha! NEVER! Jokes. It will happen, someday soon. Don't worry! Hmm.. maybe I will go to another story and leave you all on edge for a while... jokes!

Wake-Robin: It is good to see her! I am trying to include her more...I've got such a kickass idea!

Ossini: I will!

Laelai: thanks! Not much is happening here, I don't know what I am going to put in the next two or three chapters (as that is how long I want this to last, round abouts), so it might take me a while. Plus, I ended on a non cliff hanger... very bad!

Well, I don't know how long this will take. I am having some trouble with this story and with Aftermath, so I might work on my Harry Potters while I'm thinking. We'll see!

"Maybe in order to understand mankind, we have to look at the word itself: "Mankind". Basically, it's made up of two separate words - "mank" and "ind". What do these words mean ? It's a mystery, and that's why so is mankind."

-unolimbo


	7. Shattered Faith

"Dom, what is wrong with you?" Neal asked. He had been in the middle of describing his morning, and Dom was paying no attention.

"What?" Dom said, coming to. "Did you say something?"

Neal frowned, and Raoul and Fhire laughed. "It doesn't matter Neal," Fhire said. "You weren't saying anything important."

Neal glared at her for a second, then went back to Dom. "Seriously, though, you have been acting strangely." He said.

Fhire grinned and leaned forward towards Dom. "You've been like this since Lady Ahndraya came." She said quietly.

Raoul smiled. "Don't get your hopes up, Dom. She is a dignitary, and from another country."

Dom frowned at them. "That's not what I was thinking about!" He said. "I would never do that!"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Dom shook his head sadly. "I still don't understand how you could forget her." He said, and left the room.

Neal shrugged. "He'll get over it." He said. "I know him."

Fhire shook her head. "No he won't, Neal." She said slowly, picking at her breakfast. "He is never going to get over it, don't you understand? He doesn't have the skills for falling in love that you do." She stood up and walked away herself.

Neal looked at Raoul, confused. Raoul patted him on the shoulder. "Figure it out, Meathead." He said.

Neal was left at the table, alone, confused about what he had done wrong.

"Dom!" Fhire called out. "Wait up!" She ran down the hill to catch up with him. He was walking quickly, and he did not stop to wait for her.

"Slow down, Dom. That is not going to do anything."

Dom stopped walking and looked at her. "What is going to do something, Fhire? What do you want me to do about it? Get over it, like Meathead said?"

Fhire sighed. "I don't expect you to anything like that." She said, surprisingly. "I know that you cannot give her up, and I understand that. The last thing I want you to do is forget her. It's just maybe-" she looked to the side, nervously. "Maybe Neal is right about some of it. It was a long time ago. Kel is not coming back, Dom."

Dom shook his head. "I can't stop believing it." He said, and began to walk again.

"Well you have to!" Fhire shouted at him. "Don't you get it, Dom? You can't spend your life like this, mourning someone who you are convinced is still alive! Even if she is, she is not coming back to you!"

There was a pause. No one said anything.

"I'm sorry, Dom." She said quietly. "I didn't mean that."

Dom shook her head. "It doesn't matter." He said, his voice cracking, his eyes welling up with tears. "I get the point, alright?"

This time when he walked away, Fhire did not follow him.

She walked slowly back up the hill, thinking. So many things were happening. It had been such a long time ago, but why was there so much more tension now? Why now, seven years later, was this so important?

Kel.

Those three letters rang out hard and true for every one of them. They all knew they should not forget her, but slowly, they did. They all had lives to lead, wars to fight, families to raise, in some cases, and many other things. If Dom had not been there to remind them, none of them would remember her at all.

What was it about Lady Ahndraya that sparked something in all of them? Something about her intrigued Fhire. Dom had said that she seemed familiar, but Fhire had not made any connections. Obviously, Dom had, but what made him think that way? Yes, Fhire could see similarities between Ahndraya and her memory of Kel, but they were different people. They looked different, they spoke differently, they acted differently, they had a different history.

She decided that they were all being very silly, but nevertheless, she went to speak to Ahndraya.

She knocked slowly on the door. Zonta answered it.

"Good morning, Lady Zonta." She said. "Is Lady Ahndraya in?"

Zonta smiled. "Of course, come in."

Lady Ahndraya was sitting at her desk, writing. She looked up and smiled at Fhire. "Lady Fhire, good morning!" She said, standing briskly.

Fhire nodded politely to her. "May I have a word, Lady Ahndraya?"

Ahndraya nodded. "Of course, Zonta, do you mind?"

Zonta bowed. "Of course, my lady. When should I come back?"

Lady Ahndraya looked to Fhire. "Oh, about half an hour, thank you."

Zonta bowed to them again and stepped out of the room.

"Come, sit." She said to Fhire.

"My lady, I must be blunt. Do you know of a woman named Keladry of Mindelan?"

Lady Ahndraya looked puzzled. "No, I am afraid not. Is she someone I met in these past few days? They all rushed by so fast, you know."

Fhire shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. She was Domitan's wife."

Ahndraya looked sad. "Was?"

Fhire shook her head. "That is the problem," she said. "We have not seen her in seven years. We have no idea if she is even still living or not."

Fhire stared into Lady Ahndraya's eyes, almost hoping that she could get information from them. Of course, she saw nothing in the Lady's deep black eyes.

"Dom still thinks about her." Fhire said. "I just thought that you should know. That is why he might seem strange sometimes."

Lady Ahndraya nodded. "That is very, interesting." She said slowly. "_Gaosh ul adona_." She said, touching two fingers to her forehead, then Fhire's. She smiled warmly. "Bless her soul, it means. I hope it helps."

Fhire smiled. "_Gaosh ul adona_. I must remember that."

Lady Ahndraya nodded. "We must pray that the goddess protects her."

She rose. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Fhire? I am afraid that I am actually terribly busy today."

Fhire shook her head. "No, there's nothing else." She said. "Thank you." They bowed to each other, and Fhire left. As soon as the door was closed, she ran her hands through her hair. "Fat lot of good that did." She sighed.

Behind the door, Kel was collapsed on her bed in tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To anyone who was unsure, Fhire was the lead in that chapter. I find that I will be doing that a lot in this storyline. It is a good way of showing Kel's effect on the world around her, and it is good, because the emotions of the other characters is what is important.

Well, I am sorry that this chapter was so short, but I thought that it was pretty informative and emotional, and there was really no need for it to be longer.

"Why say something in a thousand words, when you can say it in one?"

Well, seeing as I posted my last chapter not half an hour ago, I think it is safe to assume that I did not get any more reviews.

By the way, I actually tried really hard to make everything in Chatran make sense. You see, I used the Hebrew word for God (Adonai) as the basis for bless, and ul is derivative of elle, from french, but it is also the female base for most modern languages. And I just really liked the way 'Gaosh' sounded. (ga-ow-sh or gao-sh, not ga-osh)

"I hope if dogs ever take over the world, and they chose a king, they don't just go by size, because I bet there are some Chihuahuas with some good ideas."

-unolimbo


	8. Don't Let Go

"Lady Ahndraya? It's me, please open the door." Zonta's muffled voice carried through the closed door.

Kel wiped her eyes and opened the door, keeping herself hidden to anyone walking by.

"Goodness, Lady!" Zonta cried when she saw her. "What happened?"

Kel sighed and shook her head. "I don't even know. Fhire basically told me that they all think I'm dead! Dom still loves me, but he is forgetting. He is probably going to move on."

Zonta looked puzzled. "Fhire told you all this?"

Kel shook her head. "No. But it was obvious. He is going to forget me and move on, and there is nothing I can do!" She said, wiping her eyes again.

Zonta sighed. "There is always something you can do." She said.

Kel shook her head. "There is nothing."

"Kel!" Zonta said angrily. Kel looked up, shocked that Zonta had used her real name. "There is always something you can do, don't you understand? At least you are here, not halfway across the world. There is always something you can do."

Kel looked at her. "What?"

Zonta smiled weakly. "You could always tell him." She said.

Kel spat out a laugh. "Of course, I never thought of that! I can just march up to him and say, 'I'm sorry, love, but I really needed to get away for a while, so I left you for seven years and then showed up here again. I may not have told you who I was for two weeks, but you're not mad, right?'"

Zonta frowned, but Kel continued. "And then of course, I can just stroll up to the king! 'I'm sorry, your majesty, but I really needed to just go and work for another country's government. Please don't accuse me of treason and expel me from the realm!'"

Zonta stood up, quivering. "Lady Ahndraya, is that your answer? Continue this charade forever, until the pain goes away? Ignore everything you're feeling, just because you think he will be angry at you? He will understand. Just tell him. Keeping secrets may have worked for a while, but it must stop. It will just lead to more pain. Ignore the pain, and it goes away. That is what you seem to think. But you're wrong! If you ignore it, it will just come back stronger, and then it will be too late! You will be back home, and he really will have forgotten about you! Is that your answer?"

Kel didn't say anything. "Goddess protect me." She whispered. "_Gaosh un adona_. Bless my soul, I can't do it."

Zonta relaxed and sat down beside Kel. "You can do it, Lady. And you must." She put her arm around Kel. "You must."

Somewhere on the other side of the door, a man walked by and heard shouting coming from a foreign dignitaries room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooh... I am on a total roll today!

I love it!

"I guess we were all guilty, in a way. We all shot him, we all skinned him, and we all got a complimentary bumper sticker that said, "I helped skin Bob.""

-unolimbo


	9. If She Wants Me

Dom ran his hands through his hair. What had he just heard? He was just walking by Lady Ahndraya's room, when he heard shouting. Most of the time it would be nothing out of the ordinary that a noble was shouting at their servant, but Dom knew Lady Ahndraya well enough now to know that she would not do that, especially to Zonta, who was a noble herself.

So what was happening?

"Keeping secrets may have worked for a while, but it must stop. It will just lead to more pain. Ignore the pain, and it goes away. That is what you seem to think. But you're wrong! If you ignore it, it will just come back stronger, and then it will be too late! You will be back home, and he really will have forgotten about you! Is that your answer?" He had heard Zonta say through the door.

He had heard Lady Ahndraya say something in Chatran. "You can, do it, Lady. And you must, you must." That was all he heard.

What had they been talking about? Who were they talking about? What were they talking about?

Dom rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should talk to her. Maybe he should tell her how he felt about her, just in case.

But how did he feel about her? A simple feeling was not possible. He had only known Lady Ahndraya for a few weeks, but he knew he felt something for her. But he did not think it was love. He knew what it was.

It was familiarity. Ahndraya reminded him of Kel. He could not lie to himself. She had so many similar attributes to Kel, that he found himself attracted to her.

But he could fool himself no longer. He did not feel love for Ahndraya. He only felt love for Kel, Ahndraya was just his own personal reincarnation of Kel.

There was nothing there for him.

-----

Kel paced her room. She had to think of a way to tell him. She had to come up with something. No matter how horrible she told herself something was, it was not as bad as losing Dom forever. She had to capture him back, while she still had a chance.

So why did that seem so difficult?

Zonta brought her breakfast again that morning. Kel had been awake all night, pacing her room, rolling around in her bed. She couldn't settle, she could only think.

"Have you a made a decision yet?" Zonta asked, handing Kel a piece of toast.

Kel nodded slowly. "I have," she said. "I have decided I am not going to tell him." Zonta frowned. "Yet." Kel added. "I am going to give it time. I promise, Zonta, that I will tell him before I leave."

Zonta sighed. "It is up to you," she said, "but I promise you, it can only get harder. Ignore the pain, Lady, and it will come back stronger."

Kel nodded and smiled weakly. "I know, Zonta. I won't let that happen, I just need more time to think."

"I will do it." She whispered to herself.

Kel saw Dom that night at dinner. "Evening," she said.

Dom smiled. "Good evening, Ahndraya." He said.

Kel smiled back at him, nervous. She hoped that she still had her skills with her Yamani lump face. She looked at Dom's face. He looked completely calm, smiling at her. Kel smiled. She had spent so long trying to remember what his face looked at, and now that she could see it, it seemed too perfect.

His smile was too broad, his eyes to bright. She couldn't bear to look at him. "Excuse me." She said, averting her eyes. Not waiting for his response, Kel swiftly stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

-----

"That was odd, she didn't even eat any dinner!" Neal said from farther down the table. "What did you say to her, Dom?"

Dom shrugged. "All I said was hello! Maybe you did something, Meathead!"

Neal frowned at him. "Shut up, Dom."

Fhire rolled her eyes. "Look, why doesn't someone just go talk to her?" She said. "I don't know about all of you, but I haven't eaten. Has anyone finished?" She looked at Dom.

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said sighing. "I'll go." He stood up and skulked out of the room.

"Lady Ahndraya?" He called out when he reached the hall. There was no answer. He walked outside. "Ahndraya?" He called out again.

He ventured out further when he heard rustling. He found Ahndraya sitting on a bench deep in the gardens. He sat down beside her with a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine, thank you. I just needed some air. I felt a little sick to my stomach." She said.

"Ah." Dom nodded.

He glanced over at Ahndraya. She looked uneasy. "Are you sure you're alright?" Dom asked.

Ahndraya nodded, smiling. "Fine." She said.

"You know," Dom said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I think you fit in really well here at Corus." Maybe he hadn't chosen them very well after all. "I mean- that's not what I meant."

Ahndraya put her hand on his arm. "I understand." She said, smiling.

"I know what it is now." He said.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Know what what is?"

"Why I am so attracted to you." He said calmly. Ahndraya blushed. "You remind me of Kel."

She nodded. "Your wife." She said calmly.

Dom looked at her. "You know of her?"

Ahndraya nodded, looking nervous. "Fhire told me. But please, do not be angry with her!"

Dom shrugged. "You remind me of Kel, and that's what it was. I knew I felt something." He didn't really know what he was saying any more. The words were spilling out of his mouth, pushing all of his thoughts and dreams towards her.

Ahndraya stood up. "I have to leave." She said.

"Again?"

She frowned. "This talk, it is unacceptable." She said.

Dom's face fell. Maybe he had interpreted wrong.

"I will not be told things like that. No woman wants to hear that, noble or not." She turned away.

Thoughts rushed through Dom's head as Ahndraya walked away. He had to do something fast. Ahndraya reminded him of Kel. Kel was gone, but he had promised himself that she was not dead.

Ahndraya. The thought of her sparked something in him. She reminded him of Kel. She was like Kel. She was Kel.

If Dom said something, he could ruin their friendship forever. But if he said nothing, he would never know, and he would take only Kel's memory to the grave.

"Kel!" He cried. Ahndraya stopped, but did not turn back to him.

"I am afraid that you have the wrong name, Dom."

He shook his head. "No, I don't. You are not real. You do not exist. You are something you have created."

Ahndraya turned around and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Dom took a step towards her. "When were you born, Ahndraya? What are your parent's names? How old are they? What is your favourite colour?" He threw every personal question he could think of at her. She had to slip, she had to.

"March 3rd, Alexander and Helene, they are 59 and 55, respective respectively, and green. Does that answer your questions?" She said, frowning, her fists clenched.

Dom shook his head. "What was the name of your childhood best friend? The name of your first pet? What was the name of your first love, your first kiss?" He said, holding her at the shoulders now.

"You are scaring me, Dom. Please let me go."

"Answer me, Kel!" He said.

She began to cry. "Just let go of me!" She pushed him away and turned away from him, walking away quickly.

"Why did you not tell me, Kel?" He asked quietly.

Ahndraya stopped where she was.

-----

Kel closed her eyes. How had he done this? How would a normal woman with nothing to hide act in this situation? She told herself she would walk away, but she could not. Her feet remained firmly planted where they were.

"Why, Kel?" Dom repeated calmly.

Kel turned around and stood up straight. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Finally, she formed a sentence.

"Because then I would never be able to leave you again."

She then picked up her skirts and ran all the way back to her rooms, leaving Dom standing in the garden, dumbstruck.

"Lady Ahndraya, what is wrong?" Zonta said when Kel got back.

Kel shook her head, fighting back tears. "Just pack your things, Zonta." She said. "We do not wait for morning. We leave now. We will find a way home."

Zonta did not ask questions. She listened to Kel, and quickly packed all of her things. Kel finished packing quickly and checked the room.

She paused at the door. "Get the horses ready." She said to Zonta. "I will be down momentarily."

Zonta nodded and ran down the hallway.

As soon as the door was closed, Kel let the tears come. Seven years worth of tears flowed from Kel's eyes. Seven years of being alone. Seven years of pretending to be someone else. Seven years of never turning back. All of these tears flowed from her eyes at once.

There was a knock on the door. Kel immediately stopped crying and lay very still.

"Let me in!" Some one said. "I can hear you in there!" Dom's voice carried clearly through the door. He was shouting.

Kel let out a sob; she could not stop herself. She had it in her, and she could not stop it.

"Kel, please let me in." He said, calmly now. "Just let me see you."

Without her telling them to, Kel's feet carried her over to the door and she opened it.

Dom leapt at her and hugged her as soon as she did, almost knocking the wind out of her. "Mithros, Kel! I thought you were dead!" He said, crying.

Kel smiled through her tears. "I was." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh... this chapter made me cry too! All these past few chapters have made me cry.

Wake-Robin: Thank you!

FSI: I will, don't worry! I'm just on a roll here.

Laelai: Thanks! I am doing my best, don't worry!

Ossini: Err.. thank you!

Goddess Usagi: heehee... I am so evil about that...

Lady of Masbolle: I don't really know what it is. I just look at something and say, would I be willing to speak like this? If not, than I don't do it. Okay, and while I love your reviews, don't'cha think you should let some other people have some of my time? Wait a minute, no! Keep reviewing!

Keladry Sakura: thank you, that was perfect!

Enchantress Sun: uh... isn't it kind of obvious? Oh well, I can't blame you for not knowing...you didn't write the story, now did you?

Pinky: oops, sorry. Too late! Well, technically, it will still be suspense for the next chapter... but I am running out of things to say, and this was a really long story line, for me!

GrapeStarburst: that's cool... I understand. Nope, no war aimed in here. I was trying to figure it out today, but I couldn't find a way that I liked to put war into this specific story line, so I just left it out. Kel has seen enough war!

Well, I am finito.

"I bet the main reason the police keep people away from a plane crash is they don't want anybody walking in and lying down in the crash stuff, then, when somebody comes up, act like they just woke up and go, "What was THAT?!""

-unolimbo


	10. Each Life Each End

"Please, Dom, I have to go." She said, pushing him away.

Dom looked at her. "Why, Kel? What makes you think that is the answer?

She sighed. "Because I cannot stay here without ruining everything. I must go."

She ran out the door and away from Dom forever. She ran all the way down to the stables. Now that Dom knew, she had to leave. Fast.

"Let's go." She said, mounting Hoshi quickly. "Ride swiftly."

They rode out of the city towards the western Ocean. They did not slow until they were past the Olorun. After that, they slowed back to a walk.

They rode far that first day. They camped beside a small brook, a tributary of the Olorun, down the road towards the western sea.

"Set up the tents in a secluded spot." Kel said to Zonta. "I am going to collect firewood."

She walked back a bit on the road towards a dead tree they had passed only moments earlier. The ground was soft and damp here, covered in moss. The trees grew thick and green with the water of the Olorun. It was quiet.

Kel set about breaking off twigs and sawing the trunk of the tree. As she was sawing, she heard galloping hooves behind her. She stood up and listened carefully. "One horse." She muttered.

She went back to what she was doing, ignoring the hoof beats.

"Kel!" Dom cried, out of breath. "Please, explain this to me!"

Kel stayed turned away from him and finished sawing through the trunk of the tree. She then turned and faced him. "Go home, Dom." She said, shaking her head. "That is all I'm trying to do."

She turned away from him again and walked towards her campsite. She had to leave, she had to. Nothing could convince her otherwise. There was no answer other than leaving. Why could he not understand that?

"If you are going home," Dom said quietly, "you would not be walking away from me."

Kel kept walking. She closed her eyes tightly. She had to keep going; she wouldn't look back. She couldn't.

"You're not going home, Kel. You're leaving again, and I haven't even seen you."

He turned his horse and walked slowly away from Kel.

"Dom, wait!" She said, not able to contain herself any longer. She dropped her bundle and ran over to him. "Dom, would you like to stay the night?" What was she going to say when she had called out his name? It was certainly not that. "Our campsite is small, but you won't have anything otherwise. You are too far from home."

Dom looked down from his horse.

"No, Kel." He said. "I don't want to spend the night." He shook his head sadly and looked at her for a moment. "You died, Kel." He said, turning away from her, "I just wouldn't admit it to myself until now."

He rode away, leaving Kel standing, staring at the spot where he had just been resting. Her arms were scratched with long, thin scrapes from the deadwood. Her brain was frazzled; she was unable to think clearly. Her eyes slid in and out of focus; her ears heard strange things.

"Just go back." Zonta's voice carried over o Kel. "You don't have to explain yourself, as I know that is what worries you. Just take off your charm and go back."

Kel shook her head. "I can't Zonta. It's called treason. I would be banished from the kingdom anyway."

Zonta stepped forward into the light. "But your friends would gladly go with you. You wouldn't be alone."

"I have you." Kel said.

Zonta shook her head. "No you don't." She said sadly. "I'm not going with you, I'm sorry. I understand I am still in your service, and I understand that you will be disappointed in me, but I must do what I must. This is where I am meant to be. I can't accompany you home, Kel."

Kel nodded numbly. "I want to go back." She said. "But what would I tell them?"

Zonta shrugged. "Tell them you made a mistake. You thought you were doing the right thing, it turned out not to be the best, but no one got hurt but yourself. That is all it will take."

Kel looked up. "Zonta..."

Zonta put her hand on Kel's shoulder. "I will pack up and leave in the morning."

Kel smiled. "How can I thank you, Zonta?" She asked.

Zonta rolled her eyes. "By getting off of your behind and catching up with your husband before it is too dark to see him!"

Kel mounted Hoshi and rode at a gallop towards Corus. She was going home. She was going home as herself, and people would know who she was. She would be with her friends, they would recognize her. She would have no secrets.

She pulled her charm over her head as she rode. She held it in her hand. A small satchel of herbs, with a small iron pebble in the middle. That was all that it took to deceive the people she loved. Not anymore, she thought. She leaned forward and ripped Hoshi's charm off as well and held them both in her hand. In one twist of the body, Kel threw the two charms into the brook, where they disappeared under the tiny waves.

She had no more use for such things.

She caught sight of Dom further down the road.

"Please, wait!" She called out to him.

He slowed his horse to a stop and looked behind him. "What on earth?" He muttered, seeing Kel, the real Kel, galloping towards him.

Kel jumped off of Hoshi before she had even stopped moving. Dom was already off when she got there. "Kel, what are you doing?" He asked.

Kel didn't say anything, she just threw herself at Dom and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry, Dom!" She said, crying. "I don't know what I did to myself, I don't know!"

Dom held her. "Hush," he said quietly. "Calm down, Kel."

They sat down on the grass at the edge of the road. Kel lay down, still holding onto Dom. He touched her face, wiping away her now receding tears. "We can't stay out here all night. The dew will be unbearable."

Kel didn't say anything.

Dom smiled. "One moment." He said. He stood up and unsaddled both of the horses, hanging the saddles on a sturdy branch. Kel took off her cloak, and when Dom came back to their grassy bed, she draped it over both of them. She lay down with her head on Dom's chest.

"For so long," she whispered to herself, "I've wanted to do this. And now I can." She tilted her head up and kissed him.

She then lay her head back where it was and fell asleep.

Kel woke up shivering in the morning. She was freezing cold, she could see her breath, and the cloak covering her was damp. She shivered and pulled closer to Dom.

He opened one eye. "I told you it would be miserable." He said.

Kel sighed. "I know, I was just very comfortable last night."

Dom wrapped his arm around her. "We should be going soon." He said. "We have a long way to ride, and a lot to do."

Kel looked at him. "Give me some time, Dom." She said. "I'm scared, alright?"

Dom kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I know." He smiled. "And I know how hard it was for you to come back. I wanted to thank you, Kel." He said seriously. "Thank you for coming back."

Kel grinned. "Thank you for taking me." She said. She sat up, holding the cloak up to her chin.

"Hey!" Dom cried, curling into a ball. "It's cold."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Let's go home, Dom."

They looked at each other for a moment. Home. Kel wanted it more than anything. Not just Corus, it didn't matter where it was. She wanted to wake up beside Dom in the morning. She wanted to kiss him goodnight. She wanted to speak to him, to tell him things she was always nervous to say to anyone else. She wanted him to understand her.

She wanted her friends to know who she was, she wanted to share memories with them. She wanted to make new ones.

Dom grinned at her. "They'll be happy to see you." He said.

Kel just smiled and put Hoshi's saddle on the horse. They rode back to the city slowly, much slower than they had the day before. It was dark when they made it back to the palace.

"It's late." Dom said. "Maybe we should tell everyone in the morning."

Kel nodded. She looked up at the great palace, and her heart beat faster. It scared her, knowing that behind those walls were the people who would make the decision on whether she would live or die. There was nothing for her outside of Tortall now; but staying in the kingdom against her sentence would mean death. She could do nothing but hope and pray to the goddess that the jury would show mercy.

"Let's do it in the morning." She said, nodding.

They left their horses in the stables and walked back up to their rooms. Kel paused at the door and looked around. She had not been in here since the day that she left.

She let out a slow breath when she looked around. Everything looked exactly the same.

"Dom..." she said quietly.

He smiled weakly. "I didn't know what to do with it all. And I thought that if you ever came back, you would want it."

Kel smiled and stepped further into the room. She walked over to the desk where her lucky Yamani cats sat. every one of them was there. Her glaive lay against the wall, she could see dresses still hanging in the corner of the closet, and there were sparrows sitting on the windowsill.

Kel laughed in disbelief. "I couldn't just let them go hungry!" Dom said defensively. "But I must say, I don't think there are many here that will remember you."

Kel just stood there, still taking it all in.

"You know," Dom said, throwing a pillow at her, "this is your room. You don't have to stand there."

Kel grinned. "Fine then. I will sleep here."

She collapsed onto the bed.

-----

Dom was awoken the next morning by a sharp knocking on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He mumbled as the knocking continued. When he opened the door a crack, a very angry Neal was standing there, with his daughter Andrea hanging off of his arm.

"Mithros, Dom! Where were you?" He cried.

Dom shrugged, yawning. "I went for a ride and went to far, so I had to stay out. I got back yesterday."

Neal frowned. "You could have told someone where you were going."

Dom shrugged again. "Didn't think of it." He said. "Is there something I can do for you, or can I go back to bed?"

Neal frowned. "Did you know that this one," he lifted Andrea's arm into the air, "wants to become a knight? I just found out this morning! It seems her mother has known for weeks! My daughter! A knight!"

Dom was about to open his mouth when he heard the door open wider behind him. He turned around. Kel was standing there with her arms crossed, looking at Neal.

"And what's wrong with her becoming a knight?" she said fiercely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I loved that ending! I was afraid that I couldn't do it, because Yuki mentioned it before, but I checked, and she never said Neal knew... ha! I just thought it was so perfect.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: glad you think so!

Dreamerdoll: thank you so much! Wow... so much enthusiasm in so many words...

Goddess Usagi: so sad... wah! But so happy! Yay!

Lady of Masbolle: It's good to hear that...sometimes I just feel like talking and I ramble a lot, but other times (like today) I just don't know what to say for most people...urgh. Anyway, what Kel meant by the 'I was dead' thing was that she was not Kel any more. I thought it fit so perfectly, even though it was tres cheesy. No, she was not dead dead or dead without him, she was just not herself; Kel was dead, she was Ahndraya... does that make sense?

Laelai: glad you thought so... I was afraid they would just be cheesy.

Mage Light: are you really? Score! That is what I was hoping for! Don't worry, I think Ahndraya is dead and gone, at least for now.

Wake-Robin: OMG. Like, totally sweet.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: Of course!

Pinky: don't worry, people! She is not going back there!

Alannalovingwriter: thanks, I'm glad to hear it!

Evilloveberry08: thanks!

Well, that's it for today... I hope all you Canadians out there had a great Thanksgiving (Americans, you've got to wait another month, mwa!). I know I did, and I am still enjoying it until tomorrow! Mmm... turkey... yeah... anyway, review everybody, the numbers are a little low! It's only about 7 reviews per chapter... that is weak!

I have decided that everyone needs to listen to better music. I am now putting a recommended listening every time, because I am incredibly bored! (I don't know if anyone noticed, but my chapters are now all song titles... my great respect to anyone who an figure out the group!)

The best song ever right now: Good Rats; by Dropkick Murphys. It is so entertaining; a song about a bunch of rats getting into a brewery, getting drunk, and drowning in a vat of beer. Joyous!

"The face of a child can say it all, especially the mouth part of the face."

-unolimbo


	11. Fingers Crossed

"Mithros." He muttered, his eyes wide open.

Andrea looked from him, to Kel, to Dom, and back to her father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

Neal shook his head. "Never you mind, Andrea." He said, still staring at Kel.

She smiled at him weakly. "It's nice to see you." She said carefully. "Would you like to come in?" Neal nodded slowly, and Kel led him into her room, leaving Dom and Andrea outside.

"Well," Dom said, sitting down on the cold stone floor, "I guess it's just you and your uncle Dom, Andrea." He said.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at Dom. "Who is that woman?" She asked bluntly.

Dom sighed, rubbing his hands over his knees. "That's your dad's best friend, Andrea."

The young girl sat down beside him. "Why is she in your room?" She asked.

Dom grinned and poked the young girl. "I thought you would figure that out, Andrea!" He said. "She's my wife. She was just away for a long time."

Andrea looked pensive. "Have I met her before?" She asked. "She doesn't look familiar at all. But she seems very nice. She approves of me wanting to be a knight!" The young girl sat up, grinning.

Dom chuckled. "You met her when you were just a baby. She left when you were only a few months old. And she is very nice, that's why I married her! And you know what, Andrea?" He asked.

Her eyes brightened. "What?" She asked excitedly.

"She is a knight." He said, nodding his head to the disbelieving look on Andrea's face. "The first one in Tortall to study to be a knight when everybody knew she was a girl. You know Alanna, she was your daddy's knight master? When she studied, she pretended she was a boy. Kel was the first girl." Dom said proudly.

Andrea grinned. "Well, that is what I am going to do too." She said. "And if daddy doesn't like it, I can just sic Kel on him!"

Dom laughed. "Good plan." He said.

-----

Neal sat down in a chair across from Kel, who fidgeted nervously. "When did you get back?" He managed to spit out, still staring at her.

"Well, last night, really, but I have actually been here for almost three weeks." She looked away, biting her lip, waiting for the coming burst.

"What?" Neal cried. That was what she had been waiting for. "Here? In the palace? Who knew?"

Kel looked at him shyly. "No one..." she said. "Only Zonta..." she squeaked out her words.

Neal's mouth feel open again. "You- she- the- wha?"

Kel giggled nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Neal. But I had a reason!" She added quickly. "I had to disguise myself, I wasn't planning on staying here, but I had to come... it is a very long story that should wait for another time. Can't you just say you're happy to see me?"

Neal shook his head in disbelief. "Mithros, Kel," he said as they both stood up. "I am. I really am." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Can you explain it?" He asked.

Kel sighed. "I'm not sure if I ever really can. I don't know if I can explain it to myself!" She exclaimed. "But please, Neal, don't tell anyone yet. I want to tell them myself. I don't want my friends to find out about me through gossip."

Neal nodded slowly. "Am I allowed to tell Yuki?"

Kel bit her lip. "Maybe she should come here and find out yourself. In fact, while you are at it..."

Almost an hour later, there was quite an assembly gathering in Kel and Dom's rooms. Kel was not sure how she wanted to do it- she wanted to tell everyone personally, but that would be difficult. How would she get to them? She asked Neal to go fetch a few people... but he did more than that, just in his fashion. All of Kel's friends were there.

She stood in her dressing room and peeked through the doorway. Dom, standing behind her, put a hand on her shoulder. Kel turned to him. "What do I tell them?" She asked. "They will want to know where I was, what I was doing, why I left... these are all questions I haven't even answered myself! I know where I was, of course, but it is not just as simple as leaving the country."

Dom sighed. "I don't know what you will tell them." He said. "You haven't told me anything either. It's not like I could do it for you! You got yourself into this, Kel. And as difficult and unfair as it may seem, you must get yourself out."

Kel ran a hand through her now long hair and looked out the door again. Fhire, Raoul, Merric, Yuki, Owen, Lalasa, and Alanna were all standing in the rooms, looking very confused.

Slowly, Kel opened the door, holding her breath. "It's good to see you all." She said, her voice unnaturally high. "It's been a long time."

Everyone stared at her. They all looked completely shocked, except for Fhire, who had a look of relief on her face.

Fhire smiled. "I knew it." She said. "I knew it!" She ran forward and hugged Kel. "I knew there was something familiar there! I knew it!"

Kel smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all." She said, looking at the ground. "I'm sure you all have questions, and I wish I could answer them, but I cannot. I hope you can all forgive me for running away like that, and I promise I will answer your questions when I can."

She looked up again. Everyone was still looking at her. Raoul smiled, nodding his head. "I think that's a fair deal." He said, reaching out and scooping Kel into a painfully tight hug. "It's good to have you back, Lady Knight."

Kel hugged him back. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

She hugged everyone, trying to catch up on what she missed. "Please, you must tell me everything that has happened since I left!" She cried.

They all sat for hours, sharing their stories of war and journey, love and hate, until all of them were exhausted, and no one could think of anything else to say.

After they were all gone, Kel let out a breath, as if she had been holding it all day. Dom snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "See? You did fine!" He said, grinning.

Kel turned around and looked at him. "Dom, I'm afraid I have to leave again." She said.

Dom's mouth fell open. "What? No! You can't!" He began to protest until Kel put a finger to his mouth.

"Hush, Dom!" She said. "I am coming back, don't worry! I just need to tell my parents that I am here. I have to go home for little while."

Dom ran his hands through his hair. "Gods, Kel! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" He said. "But I'm coming with you, either way."

Kel frowned. "Dom, this is between me and my family."

"I am family!" He snapped. "Have you forgotten?"

Kel threw up her arms in exasperation. "Fine, Dom! I don't see why this is so important to you!"

Dom frowned. "Kel, there are plenty of reasons! For one, I am your husband, your family is my family. Secondly, you know perfectly well that no one should travel these roads alone! They are dangerous for anyone. Thirdly," he said, calming down, "I don't want to lose you again." He sighed.

Kel ran her hand through her hair. "Dom, I haven't seen my parents in eight years. They probably think I'm dead. I don't want them to have to cater to a guest at the same time." She held up a finger before Dom could protest. "And while you are my husband, you didn't grow up at Mindelan. I did. My parents don't have to make sure I am comfortable and such, they know I can do it myself. And about being on the roads by myself, I can handle myself. Zonta and I came all the way from the port city without an incident, and we would have been fine anyway."

Dom sighed. "Alright, Kel." He took her in his arms and hugged her. "Just be careful, promise?"

Kel smiled. "Of course." She picked up her still packed bag and walked to the door.

She walked down the hall, but paused when she heard her name. Dom was standing at the door of their room. "You never said anything about number three." He said.

Kel smiled weakly. "I'll see you in a few weeks Dom." She said, turning away from him again.

A few weeks. She had been away so long, but that still seemed like such a long time. Maybe she was being silly for telling Dom to stay behind. What good was that doing her anyway? All it meant was that there was no one to talk to on the long road. No one to keep her warm at night, no one to convince her, at the last moment, that she actually had to figure out a way to go and talk to her parents without disappointing them.

"Maybe this was a stupid idea." She muttered, slowing to a stop. She looked behind her. Around a corner and down a hall, and all she had to do was open the door, and Dom would come with her. She wouldn't have to explain herself, at least not right away.

She sighed. "Looks like I've convinced myself." She said, and walked back to her room.

Dom looked up from his book when she got there. "Did you forget something important?" He asked.

Kel grinned. "Most important thing." She said, taking his hand. "Come on, get your things together!" Looking very confused, Dom began to throw clothes into a pack. "I am going to tell Zonta where we are going. She will be distraught if I do not." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

When she returned ten minutes later, Dom was ready to go. "Are you sure you want to go now?" He asked. 'It is getting very cold outside. Won't your father be coming into Corus for Midwinter?"

Kel shrugged. "I don't want to see my father in two months. I want to see him now. Besides, what if they decide to stay home this winter?"

Dom shrugged. "Whatever you want," he said, "I'm just saying."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Dom. Bring enough warm clothes, and you'll be fine."

Four days later, they walked their horses through deep puddles of mud that spanned the entire road. It had been raining for three days straight. A heavy, cold, torrential downpour.

"Bring enough clothes, you'll be fine!" Dom said in a high, mocking voice. "I don't think the Queen has enough clothes to stay dry in this!" He said, pulling his boot out of a suction of mud, falling over into the puddle.

Kel laughed. "You wanted to come, darling! Besides, mud is very becoming on you!" She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, drinking the rainwater that fell from the sky. "I think we've travelled enough for today, what about you? It's not like anyone is expecting us."

Dom nodded, glaring at Kel. He was covered in mud from head to toe, the rain just barely washing the silt and dirt out of his hair and clothes.

Finally, they set up their tent and were just huddled inside it, chewing on salted meat, when Kel heard something. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"I don't hear anything." Dom said, looking at her quizzically.

Kel grinned. "That's the point, Meathead! It stopped raining!" She opened the flap of the tent and looked outside. It had indeed stopped raining, and while it was still bleak and grey, there was blue sky on the horizon, moving in from the west.

Kel lay down, just to the side of the dripping clothes. "I thought the rain was a sign. I thought something bad was to come. But maybe the goddess has changed her mind. Maybe things will turn out a bit better than planned."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that... I sure did!

Alanna0101: Of course...

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: everyone seems to think they are spoiled... hmm...

Laelai: he didn't turn out quite as dramatic as some might expect, but I quite liked it. I found that Neal got a lot less cynical and became more of a comic relief later in the books- or maybe just my writing. ï Anyway, I didn't want him to be so over the top. I just wanted him to react the way I think a real person would. Of course, every person would react differently, but still. I think that is how he would act (get it?)

Dreamerdoll: thanks, I'm always glad to hear that I'm perfect! Of course not! Dude, I would never end like that. I thought that I was running out of ideas, so I ended Good Things... but this story is leaning less to magical things and great enemies, and more to relationships and the people in them. Even though Kel did this whole thing, in the end, it was about her and the way she felt about he friends and husband.

Eeppoonnaa: of course of course of course!

Goddess Usagi: OK HERE IT IS.

Smiles28: dude, haven't heard from you in a while! anywhoo... I'm glad you like it... I am doing my very best!

Alannalovingwriter: thanks!

PsychoLioness13: ooh...chapter 4... so long ago, dude! Oh well... I did not realize that the times were difficult to understand... I will be more careful. Oh, and I'm glad you liked chapter 10, too!

Alyois: thank you!

"Ambition is like a frog sitting on a Venus Flytrap. The flytrap can bite and bite, but it won't bother the frog because it only has little tiny plant teeth. But some other stuff could happen and it could be like ambition."

For your listening pleasure: Addicts of Communication, by Randy, and dinner for two, by deerhoof. Two very quality songs.

And dudes, can anyone guess who 'fingers crossed' is by?

-unolimbo

mm... too much energy... gah!


	12. Come On Home

Dom sighed. "That would be wonderful." He said, tossing the wet clothes out of the tent onto a tree branch.

Kel stretched out on her bedroll. "No matter how sunny it gets," she said, "it's still going to be wet."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Food will make it better." He said. "Come on, we've got some sausage and stuff that will warm us up nicely, if we can get a fire going."

Two days later, they arrived at Mindelan. It was sunny still, but bloody cold. Winter frost was settling in. The geese had migrated south, animals were going into hibernation. The peasants at Mindelan were almost finished making their provisions for the winter.

Kel and Dom rode past the harvest festivities towards Kel's home. The front doors were closed, and there was no one out front. Kel slipped off of her horse and walked up the stairs to the door. She opened it slightly and poked her head in. "Hello?" She called.

Dom followed her inside, as they walked towards the back of the house. Kel heard commotion out in the yard. She smiled as she slid the doors open and looked outside.

Her family was sitting in a semi-circle, her brothers, her sister in laws, he nieces and nephews. Her mother and father were in the middle of the circle, fighting with glaives.

Kel sighed. "They are competing." She whispered to Dom. "Just for fun, of course, but I always loved it when I was younger. It is one of those things that my mother always wins at."

Sure enough, by the time Kel had finished her sentence, Ilane had Piers, without his weapon, hers pointed at his throat.

Without stopping to breath, Kel stepped onto the porch looking over where her parents were fighting. Two stone staircases led down to the ground below her, starting only feet away from her at each side. She leaned against the smooth railing as her family clapped.

Kel clapped too. Everyone's heads turned quickly towards her, as she stood atop the stairs, clapping slowly.

She let her hands fall to the side and she leaned on the railing again. She smiled. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything personal. I know I haven't been home in a long while."

Ilane set her glaive lightly on the ground. "Magic clouds my vision." She said. "Either that, or the goddess has given me back my daughter."

Kel grinned. "Hello, mother."

Ilane stood up straighter, collecting herself. "Well, Keladry! It has been a long while since anyone here fought you! Come give it a try!"

Kel ran down the stairs two at a time. Dom followed her more slowly. She hugged her mother and father when she got there, trying to stop herself from crying again. "I promise, I will do my best to explain everything." She whispered as she hugged them.

Kel was glad to be home. She spent hours talking to her mother, catching up on everything that had happened to both of them. It was the first time that Kel had spoken of everything that had happened to her. She felt so comfortable with her mother. Although she did feel comfortable with her friends and with Dom, she knew it was easier to talk to her.

They talked for hours. They did not leave there room for almost a day. It was dark when they came out.

But no matter how easy it was for Kel to talk to her mother, how comfortable she was at home, Kel knew that she wanted to go back to Corus. She wanted to be back for Midwinter. It was one of the things she missed most, other than her friends. She wanted to experience the celebration, the processions, even the balls.

Kel was right in believing that her parents were staying at Mindelan. If they had been going to Corus, they would have left much earlier. Nobles always left for Corus early in the winter, hoping to avoid frost and desperate bandits.

But Kel and Dom did not. They left only days before the first snow of the year, but they did not beat it home.

The snow fell wet and thick on their second night. Their third day consisted entirely of dragging tired horses through snow banks. Kel's cloth was soaked through with the wet snow, but there was no chance of it drying. The temperature dropped that night so that they wet snow dried into a sheet of white ice, and Kel's clothes dried into a sheet of ice as well.

On the fourth night, Kel slept badly. She kicked and rolled around in the bed roll, bothering Dom immensely, broke out in a cold sweat, and went very pale.

Dom felt her forehead. "You're burning up." He said, worried. Kel tried to lie still. "We've got to get you to a healer, and dry clothes. But at the rate we are going, we aren't even going to get there within the week. We have to hurry."

Kel closed her eyes. Dom was spinning in front of her. "Go to sleep." She heard his voice. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Kel got worse in the morning. Her forehead was burning up, her heart was beating out of her chest, and she had almost no water left in her, she had sweat so much out.

Dom bundled her in the bedroll and sat her on Peachblossom. He shivered in the cold. He could see why Kel was sick. It was bloody cold, wet, and dry, and Kel had not been very healthy to begin with – she had not had a proper checkup with a healer in a very long time, as well as her being stressed out.

She was sick – and she was getting sicker by the hour. She swayed on her horse as Dom tried to coax Peachblossom over the snow. The gelding did not want to go. The sheet of ice broke under his feet, scraping cold over his legs. Dom's horse was lighter, nimbler, and with Dom walking Peachblossom, was light enough to walk on top of the ice.

"Peachblossom, please cooperate!" Dom hissed to the gelding. "Kel is sick! She is going to die if you do not hurry!" He said pleadingly to the horse.

Peachblossom blew on him in answer.

Dom had no more problems with him. they made good time after that. After the next day, though they were about a day behind schedule, they were close.

"We'll be home tomorrow." Dom said to Kel as she lay in the tent. He brought her a cup of tea. She gulped it down, and then proceeded to vomit it back up outside of the tent.

Dom sighed. "Maybe we should just push it today. It's dark, but we could be there by daybreak tomorrow morning, if we pushed hard."

Kel shook her head weakly as she lay back down. "Just let me sleep." She said hoarsely. "I'll be fine." She smiled. "Don't worry about me."

Dom leaned down and kissed her forehead. His lips burned with the heat coming from her, and that worried him.

He could not help but worry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it's a little short, but I am coming up to some writers block. I am running out of ideas!

Dom lvr: I don't need an epilogue, it's not over, dammit!

Wake-Robin: yay pretty things.

Mage Light: wow... so many run on sentences, so little time...

GrapeStarburst: spice it up, dude! I know it needs conflict, but stew down the trousers would possibly render Dom or Neal infertile – depending on the temperature (and who gets dumped:)). Do we really not want pretty Dom or Neal children?

Smiles28: eh, no worries! You were at camp in October? Where do you live?

Dreamerdoll: don't worry, it will not end.

Lady of Masbolle: nope, no tantrum. I like subdued Neal better.

Goddess Usagi: of course, I cannot deny it!

Laelai: hee hee... subdude. Sounds like subdued, but it's not! It is a submarine man! Mwa ha ha!!!!

Alannalovingwriter: yes yes yes

Mage Light: Dude, you hadn't reviewed when I posted, I didn't forget about you! But I am happy to be forgiven anyway.

Well, I want you all to know: THIS IS NOT THE END. IT IS ONLY A HIATUS. I am taking a break from this story. I have a hella busy weekend, and lots of work to catch up on (spending too much time here) and other stories to write. I promise, I will be back soon! (and don't worry, all you pessimists... Kel is by NO MEANS GOING TO DIE. I wouldn't do that! EVER!)

Wow, I am crazy with the caps lock right now. Hmm...

Well, no music... but I was watching Mulan. Happy!

"I'd rather be rich than stupid."

Hey, that was short, here's another one!

"If you were a poor Indian with no weapons, and a bunch of conquistadors came up to you and asked where the gold was, I don't think it would be a good idea to say, "I swallowed it. So sue me.""

Haha... keep you all happy!

-unolimbo


	13. I'm the Man Who Loves You

"Hold on, Kel." Dom whispered to Kel as she fell asleep. "We'll be home tomorrow."

Kel awoke in the middle of the night. Her vision was blurred, but the moon shone brightly into the tent. She could see Dom sleeping beside her. His brow was furrowed, and he looked scared.

He's scared for me, Kel thought. She felt something deep down inside of her push itself up in her throat.

She stuck her head out of the tent and vomited on the frozen snow.

Dom opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kel nodded as she took a sip of water to wash out her mouth. She couldn't talk, and getting up to vomit had tired her out. She put her head back down and went to sleep.

Dom thought Kel had been recovering, but in reality, she was getting worse. She had taken a sudden turn during the night, and now she was getting worse with every step her horse took.

She could barely see anything, the world was spinning so fast; she could not eat or drink at all; she began to sweat and shake like never before.

An few hours before they were to reach Corus, Kel keeled over and fell of her horse, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Kel!" Dom cried out, leaping off his horse and running over to her, slipping on the ice. Kel was unconscious. "Wake up!" He cried. "Kel, wake up!" He held her head in his lap, shaking her. "Wake up." He whispered.

Before he had time to give up on himself, Dom picked up Kel. Her cloak was heavy and dry, weighing her down. He hauled her up onto his horse and then climbed up himself.

With one hand he held Kel up, with the other he held the reins. "Peachblossom!" He called out. "Follow me, or be left behind!" He set off at a gallop, a difficult thing to do on the slippery ice. He would be back at Corus hopefully within the hour, but would that be enough? Kel was unconscious and burning hot to the touch.

He rode straight into the city towards the infirmary. He almost fell off his horse, he got off so fast. Kel slid off into his arms.

A healer poked her head out of the building, ready for any accident awaiting her. "What happened?" She asked calmly.

"We were travelling... wet and cold... sick... help!"

The healer sighed. "Fine. Bring her in."

Dom laid her down on the bed in the infirmary. The healer felt Kel's forehead and sighed again. "She has a fever. Could be hypothermia, could be something else. Please go and get Sir Nealan. He's the best healer at the palace right now. He'll be in his room, resting."

Dom nodded and quickly ran out of the infirmary and into the palace. He found Neal, like the healer had said, in his room, reading. Yuki was standing over Andrea, pinning her hair.

"Hello, Dom!' Neal said cheerfully. "You two took your time getting back. it's too cold to be-"

"We need you in the infirmary." Dom interrupted his cousin. "It's Kel."

Neal stood up wordlessly and followed Dom to the infirmary. Kel wasn't conscious when they got there. The healer had made surprisingly little progress.

"She has an unbelievably high temperature, she lost consciousness two hours ago, and her heart rate is way above normal. I can't get it down!" The healer looked upset.

Neal nodded and placed one hand above Kel's heart. "I'll do my best." He placed his other hand on the other side of Kel's chest. Green light flashed from his hands into Kel. Her chest rose, then fell again.

Neal lifted his hands off of Kel and swayed. Dom sat him in a nearby chair as the other healer checked Kel. "Her temperature is receding as we speak, though it is still above normal. Her heart rate is normal. She should wake up in a few hours."

Dom sighed and sat down beside Neal, who was very pale. "I'd probably be able to wake her up if I wasn't so bloody tired." Neal said shakily.

Dom put his head in his hands. He wanted to sleep more than anything else. He had gotten almost no sleep for the past four nights, what with worrying over Kel and trying to help her. he had rode far and hard through those days, and he had nothing left.

"Go back to your wife, Neal." He said with a yawn, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'll stay here with mine."

Neal smiled. "Welcome home, cousin." He said, pushing himself up.

Dom smiled weakly. "Thanks, Meathead." He then proceeded to fall asleep in his chair.

-----

Kel woke up in near darkness. A lone candle burned on the table beside her, illuminating the corner of the room. She looked around the palace infirmary. She recognized it instantly, the crest on the wall, the feel of the blankets on the bed. And, she realized, peering over the end of the bed, the man sleeping in the chair across from her.

"Dom?" She whispered, unsure if he was awake or asleep. "Dom!" She said louder.

He lifted his head drowsily. "What?" He looked over at her. "Kel!" He cried, leaping up and hugging her. "How do you feel?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

Kel smiled. "My head is pounding and I feel overheated, but much better. I already feel better than I did a few minutes ago. What happened?" She asked, running her hand through her hair, and feeling a sharp pain in her head.

"You were unconscious when you fell off your horse." Kel looked confused, so Dom continued. "I guess it was your sickness, but you passed out. I rode back to Corus with you in front of me."

"I don't understand." Kel said. "Why did this happen to me? I never get sick!"

Dom shrugged. "No idea. Maybe you caught something when you were away, but it didn't come up until you got a cold out here. Who knows."

Kel curled up in a ball. "I've never felt so sick in my life." She said. "Except the last few days, of course."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were feeling better."

Kel smiled. "I changed my mind."

Dom put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," He said. "Neal should be back in the morning, and then maybe you'll be able to come home with me. For now, I think I will stay here, if that's okay with you."

Kel smiled. "That's sweet, Dom, but I don't think it's the best idea, because you could get sick. Then again, it would be nice if you stayed. Oh, do whatever you want."

Dom smiled. "That's my girl. Always so decisive!"

Kel punched him, and went back to sleep.

-----

Neal did come the next morning, and he did allow Kel to go back to her room. She was confined to her bed for three days before a healer came and said she could get out of bed. It was just in time, too. The next day was the first day of Midwinter, and Kel still had to figure out what she was going to give her friends.

She wandered around the city, looking in shops and stalls until she finally had enough gifts for everyone. Afterwards, she went to Lalasa and asked her if she could make a dress on short notice. Lalasa, still happy to see Kel home and safe, complied instantly.

There was a messenger waiting outside her room when Kel got back. She knew what it was.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," he said clearly, staring through Kel at the wall behind her. Kel nodded, and he continued.

"The hearing of your crimes shall be presented to the Lord Magistrate and jury of the King of Tortall, Jonathan IV, in the capital city of Corus on March the twenty-first at sunrise. You will appear before the court at this time with your defence, and the jury shall decide your fate."

He turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seirien: glad to hear it!

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: Hmm... I think it gets slightly more obvious now, doesn't it? I still haven't decided what will happen, though... and I thought I had writers block!

Wake-Robin: umm... who knows?

GrapeStarburst: Ah, I understand... but who? Maybe someone more annoying and assholish... eh. Glad to hear that you are paying attention to Queen. (that sentence made sense, I promise!)

Goddess Usagi: I know... I actually was really hapy with the way she came to Mindelan, but not so happy with the time she spent there... I didn't really know what to do with it. Hmm, I did take a break, and now I don't have writers block!

Alannalovingwriter: yay!

Lady of Masbolle: umm, I think she just got sick (I still haven't decided why she left, though...)

Pinky: I'm sorry, I think it's not right when people aren't interested in what happens next!

Smiles28: of course! Ooh, Australia! There are a lot of people reading TP down there, eh? (I am so Canadian on fanfiction... I ALWAYS say eh)

Dreamerdoll: glad to at least hear someone's happy dance! Dude, I wouldn't do that (at least not yet – heehee) and don't worry, I react well to butter. It is so much better than being marginerized!

PsychoLioness13: ooh, you're a bit behind! Anywhoo, I thought it was very Mindelan as well. Very cool and calm.

PurpleLight: glad you like it! You should read my others, they are all very similar because I am not very creative.. hmm.

Mage Light: I love run on sentences. They are highly underrated. I haven't read any of those books. Actually, I have only read the Kel books, and I read the Alanna books briefly. Skimmed them, really. I should get around to that, shouldn't I?

AJ 4EVA: cool!

PeaceBabe: I will be sure to check in to your story when I have time. You usually have good stuff to say. Glad you liked it!

Rowenhood: cool name, dude! And come on, it's been less than a month! Jeez!

Does anyone else notice that everything happens in this story and Aftermath at the same time? Kel goes away at the same time (I mean update time, not chapter time) Kel gets put in bed at the same time, Kel loses Dom and gets him back around the same time... I just realized, they aren't very creative... oops. Oh well. I try!

I also realized that I use the word "after" a lot. Three stories are title that, and there is another one that I am writing that will as well. Only problem is, I'm running out of thigs to happen to Kel. It is very difficult! I think some of these are ending... I am having an epiphany!

Actually, I am just realizing I have to spend more time on school work and less time here. Interesting.

Don't worry, that doesn't mean that I am done. I am just doing other stuff too.

K, I'm just going to shut up before I dig an even deeper hole.

Sorry the chapters so short, it's just taken me a long time, and it was a good place to stop.

"Most people don't realize that large pieces of coral, which have been painted brown and attached to the skull by common wood screws, can make a child look like a deer."

That's all for now, folks!

-unolimbo


	14. Monsoon

Okay, there is a bit later in this chapter about lawyers and stuff. I have been rereading the sentencing of Joren in Squire, but I am still quite confused about whether the clerks are the lawyers, or, well, clerks. Joren has a 'Master Advocate,' but it appears that clerk Hayward is asking questions as Kel's lawyer. So, I am pretending, for the sake of my sanity, that he is her lawyer. If this makes little sense, tough luck. I did my best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel didn't move for a long time. Her hearing. She had forgotten about that. How could she have forgotten about that? It was one of the most important reasons that she had refused to show herself for the whole time she had first been back at Corus.

And now she had three months before it happened. Three months before she was expelled from her home.

Slowly, Kel placed her key in it's hole and turned it. The door swung open slowly, and Kel, as if she was not even there, stepped forward slowly into her room. She sat down on her bed, deep in thought.

Dom bounded in a few minutes later. "Afternoon, Kel! You'll never guess what I did today! Went tilting with Raoul for practice, not the best idea, of course, but I didn't do too badly! I-" He looked at her. "Kel?"

Kel didn't move. Dom stepped closer to her. "Kel, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. She sat up straight and smiled as strongly as she could. "Sorry, Dom. Bad memories. I was just thinking. You were saying?"

Dom looked at her suspiciously for a second, then slowly began his story again.

Kel didn't know why she didn't tell him. She didn't know why she kept that secret from him, she didn't know why she let him continue to be happy. If she told him, he would worry about her. Since they had married, he had done nothing but worry about her. Kel didn't know if he'd ever not been worrying about her. But now that she was getting better, Dom was lively. He was bouncier and livelier than she had ever seen him, and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

She wanted him to be happy.

It didn't even occur to her that very soon, he would learn it for himself.

Kel tried to forget about it. She tried to tell herself that she didn't have to worry about it for three months, but she knew she did. She needed a lawyer, and she needed something to _say_. She needed an argument. Without one, there was absolutely no way that she would be able to stay.

Kel listened to what Dom had to say. She went to dinner that evening, she sat and talked with her friends afterwards. By the time she fell asleep that night, she had almost forgotten about it.

She went back to Lalasa's shop early the next day. Sure enough, when she arrived, Lalasa was practically halfway through the dress Kel had asked her for.

"It looks beautiful, Lalasa! Thank you." Kel said, fingering the cut pieces of satin as Lalasa finished the last stitches of the corset.

Lalasa smiled. "It's not a problem, Lady Kel. I've just got to sew the fabric onto the inner piece. It should be done this afternoon, I'm sure."

Kel smiled. "Thank you, Lalasa." She said.

The dress did indeed turn out beautifully, and it was ready for Kel to wear to the first night ball. She tried it on. It was a beautiful green corset and green skirt with black lace over top for decoration. It fit Kel perfectly. "Thank you, Lalasa, now I must run!" She paid her friend for the dress, though the girl protested, and was on her way.

Kel stood in front of the mirror in her room in her dress. She spun this way and that, watching herself. Dom smiled when he came in. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

Kel smiled and spun again. "Oh, come on. It's not that often I see myself in a dress. Let me at least enjoy it!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." She whispered.

Dom kissed her. "I love you too. You seem especially happy right now."

Kel sighed. "No," she said, taking his hand, "I don't think so." She wanted to enjoy being with him. She wanted him to know that. And she wanted to forget about the fact that she would soon be pushed far, far away from him.

Dom put out his arm and bowed deeply. "My lady." He said.

Kel smiled. "Thank you, good sir," she said, taking his arm. They walked to the great hall, arm in arm.

The clerk at the door of the ballroom took their names, and the great doors opened for them.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle and Mindelan."

Dom frowned as they walked into the room. "It's not fair, you have a longer title than me. I want a better name!"

Kel laughed. "Don't worry, it gets very tedious very quickly." She said as they took their seats at the table beside Neal and Yuki.

Kel calmed down considerably when she was seated at the table. It was good to be sitting with all her friends again, good to be served by a Tortallan page, and to be eating Tortallan food. Her evening went well, and she was dead tired when she and Dom finally made it back to their rooms.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Kel said, stripping out of her tight corset and putting on a nightgown.

Dom grinned. "Not a problem, love." He said. "I too had a great time."

Kel lay down on the bed and stretched out. Dom joined her.

-----

Weeks passed. Kel found a lawyer and was preparing for her hearing – but she had still not told Dom. She didn't know how to tell him. She tried to tell him, but it was difficult.

He was happy. Truly happy. She knew it. She could see it. She saw it in his eyes, in the way he moved, in the way he spoke to her. She couldn't tell him. She had broken his heart before. She didn't want to do it again.

She practiced her glaive dances, her tilting, and her archery and sword skills more thank ever before. It was her time to think, to vent her frustration. She was practicing in her room one January morning after breakfast when Dom walked in. She didn't hear him, barely missing him when she spun around.

"Oh!" She cried. "Sorry!"

Dom grinned. "Don't worry, about it, love. I knew you'd try to kill me some time after I married you."

Kel smiled weakly. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Silently, she placed her glaive back in it's place on the wall. "What are you planning on doing today?" She asked.

Dom shrugged. "No idea. I was thinking of getting some practice in. I'm falling behind. You're going to be better than me soon!"

"Excuse me?" Kel asked, scandalized. "Soon? Dom, I've been better than you since I was three."

He stepped right up to her face and grinned. Kel leaned back slightly. "Ah, but Keladry darling," he said, "what about before you were three?"

Kel rolled her eyes and punched him. "Come on, you big oaf. I'll show you my sword skills are better than yours!"

She took him by the hand and the two of them raced down to the indoor courts – one of the ballrooms in disguise. They practiced for a while, Kel beating Dom, with a few tries of Neal joining in and beating Dom terribly. Kel and Dom retired to their rooms happy and exhausted.

"Lady Keladry?" A voice came from behind them as they walked down the main hall. Kel spun around to see her lawyer, Clerk Hayward, standing a the other end of the hallway. "Lady Keladry, a word?"

Kel looked at Dom quickly, who looked very confused, and touched his arm. "Just go, Dom. I'll be back in a moment." She kissed him on the cheek and turned around and walked down the hallway to where Hayward was standing. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"Lady Keladry, I have been reviewing your case, and I have come to one dead end after another! I still do not know what your actual argument is! You have told me that when you were in Chatra, you never gave away any secrets of Tortall – what else?"

Kel sighed. "I told you, Zonta will be a witness. She was a noble in the palace while I was there. Like Tortall, their nobles know everything that happens. What else do you need?"

He looked at her. "My lady," he said slowly, "I need to know why you left."

Kel shook her head. "I would tell you if I knew, Hayward. But I don't. I just put together everything I knew and I left." She ran her hand through her hair. "I thought I was making the right decision."

Hayward nodded. "Thank you for your time, Lady Keladry." He bowed curtly, and turned and walked away.

Dom was sitting in one of the chairs when Kel returned. She smiled. "Sorry about that. I'm horridly sweaty, I'm going to have a bath."

Dom didn't move. He stared at her. "Why were you speaking to Hayward?"

Kel shrugged. "He asked to speak with me."

Dom shook his head sadly. "He's not your friend or your colleague. You had a reason for talking to him." He said, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward.

Kel sighed. "What does it matter?" She said, turning away from Dom, trying to gain composure. _Not like this, not like this_! She thought. This was not how she wanted to tell him about her trial! How had she been so stupid not to tell him earlier?

Dom stood up and walked over to Kel. "You have a hearing. I know you do, Kel. I thought maybe you were planning on telling me. Then I thought maybe you forgot. March 21st, Kel. Two months away, now. How long have you known? When were you planning on letting this information slip? On the morning of the trial? The night before? I had hoped maybe it would be soon. But now I know that was a false hope."

Kel shook her head quickly. "It's not true, Dom, I was going to tell you, I was!" Tears sprang to her eyes and she could not keep them down.

Dom took her arm and pulled her towards him, holding her close. "What does all of this mean to you, Kel?" He asked, his face only inches away from hers. "Does it not mean marriage? Love? Trust?" He let go of her, letting his arm drop to the side. He shook his head slowly. "I love you, Kel. You know that?" He turned and walked out the door.

Kel put her head in her hands. How could she have been so bloody stupid? She should have told him right away! She should have asked for his help, for his support. Instead, she was left with nothing. She turned and punched the wall as hard as she could, but was left with only a bruised hand, and a bruised heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for today! Hurrah!

GrapeStarburst: umm… who knows?

Dreamerdoll: I haven't decided if this is going to be a happy story or a sad story. I mean, Aftermath was a happy story. I don't want them to turn out too similar. Of course, I like happy endings. They're so… happy. And no, I would not kill Dom. He is to pretty to die. And there is no reason to kill Neal or anyone else – at least not as a dramatic end (don't worry, I wouldn't do it anyway!), because he is just not a major enough character in this story. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

Mage light: run on sentences kick ass. You know what kicks even more ass? Comma splices.

Goddess Usagi: hmm… oops. Oh well. I return…from the dead! Mwaaa!

Lady of Masbolle: damn indeed! Of course I will continue. I do not believe in leaving things to the imagination. That is the suckers way out.

Alannalovingwriter: heehee… I'm evil… mwa.

Seirien: of course!

Rowenhood: 2 words. Ok! (fine, one word)

Wake-Robin: ooh, and you thought that one was dramatic! Pfft!

Laelai: aww, thanks! You know, you could just add me to that list thing (author alerts, someone just explained it to me this week…) and then you won't actually need to check, per se. meh.

PsychoLioness13: Meh, what ever. Glad you liked it – it took me about 15 minutes to write, with about fifteen minutes of reading before it. Of course, now there is so much I want to change about it – I forgot to put the name of the judge, I think I got the year wrong, and the wording just doesn't work. Meh. I tried.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: duh. Of course not! And she wouldn't be executed, I think she would be banished. Though I could be wrong – and I likely am.

Smiles28: yay!

Alanna0101: oops. Oh well, I tried. And now that I've ended Aftermath, I only have… 7 stories to deal with? No, 6! Only 6!

AJ 4EVA: course!

Cassie of Masbolle: of course, my stories are not complete without terrible, terrible cliffhangers.

Kat-woman-585: course!

Irish Violinist: thanks, I'm glad you liked it. That was my first fan fiction, you know! That's why some of the plot lines REALLY suck and it is really badly written… oh wait, that's all of my stuff!

Well, that's all. I must sleep now. It is 2 o'clock in the morning. Yawn.

"If you're a horse, and someone gets on you, and falls off, and then gets right back on you, I think you should buck him off right away."

-unolimbo


	15. Catch Me While I'm Sleeping

Kel ran out the door and saw Dom's silhouette retreating down the hall. "Dom!" She cried. He turned. "What?" He asked.

Kel ran down the hall to catch up with him. "Dom, listen to me. I wasn't trying to keep this from you. Well, I was. But I was scared. You would be too! I didn't want to go and ruin my life and have my friends mourning me before I'm even gone. I didn't want you to worry about me, I didn't want you to know that I was leaving you again."

Dom sighed. "That's it, Kel. You didn't want me to know you were leaving me again. Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to be happy with you now! I wanted life to go on as if none of this had happened. I didn't want to lose you before I had to."

Dom looked at her. "Kel, you wouldn't have lost me if you had told me. You would have if you didn't. And you almost did."

Kel hugged him tightly. "Dom, thank you. I'm sorry."

Dom hugged her back. "Just promise that you won't keep something like that from me again. Everyone deserves to have their secrets, but that was something you should have told me." He smiled at her. "Now how about we go and you tell me what exactly you are going to say during this trial, hmm?"

-----

Weeks passed quickly, too quickly. Before Kel knew it, March was upon her. She found herself worrying more and more about her trial – she hadn't even thought it was possible to worry that much.

"What's going to happen when you leave?" Dom asked her as they lay in bed one morning, not wanting to get up.

Kel looked at him. "I'll leave. I don't know where I'll go. Back to Chatra, maybe."

Dom nodded. "And I'll come with you, of course."

Kel smiled. "That's sweet, Dom, but no."

He frowned. "Kel, please you can't go alone. You know that!"

Kel sighed, stretching out on the bed. "Dom, your life is here. Your friends, your family, your work. You can't just leave it all behind."

"You did."

"I thought that I had to. I thought that I couldn't stay here."

"And I know I can't stay here, if you leave."

Kel sat up and put her head in her hands. Dom sat up as well and put an arm around her shoulder. "This is ridiculous." Kel said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I left because I was scared. I left because I felt guilty about not being able to help the emperor on our honeymoon. I put two and two together, and I came out with the wrong answer." She looked up at him. "Why does that always happen?"

Dom smiled. "Everyone makes, mistakes, Kel. You've made your share of them, but so have I. You just have to get past them. You can accept that you made the mistake. You know it was your fault, and you're sorry for it. Tell them that. Tell them you made a mistake. There is no shame in learning from your mistakes."

Kel smiled. "I think you should be my lawyer, Dom." She said. "You could get everyone's pity for me!"

Dom kissed her. "You don't have my pity." He said.

Kel punched him. "Well, you don't have my pity for that. You deserved it!"

He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you, Lady Knight."

Kel smiled. "I love you too, you cretin."

-----

March passed as quickly as February had. All too suddenly, Kel's trial was upon her. She went to bed early the night before it, wanting to be rested. She did not sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, deep into the black of the night. Dom stayed awake beside her, and he held her hand until she finally fell asleep.

A sharp knock on the door awoke the lovers. Kel opened her eyes slowly, hoping it was a dream. She had barely been asleep for three hours. Another knock followed the first one. "One moment, please!" Kel called out, stretching her arms and shaking Dom softly. "Wake up." She whispered. "Dom, please."

He opened one eye and Kel left him to get the door. Kel opened it a crack, still in her dressing gown, and looked out. A guard was standing there. Kel gulped. "Sir Keladry, I am here to collect you. Your trial begins in exactly two hours."

Kel took a shaky breath, trying to stop herself from fainting on the spot. "Of course. Let me just have a bath and get dressed, and I will be right out."

Dom was standing beside her in an instant. "Kel, it's okay." He said, holding the shaking woman in his arms. "Go have your bath, Kel. I will be waiting here for you."

She nodded and went into the washroom to have her bath. She emerged a few moments later and dressed in a tunic and breeches. She would have worn a dress, but she didn't want to have to think about it. She braided her now long hair loosely, her fingers shaking.

Dom took her hands and held them. "Kel, breathe."

She nodded. "This is it." She said.

He nodded. "Just tell the truth, Kel. It will set you free." He hugged her tightly, and Kel felt his chest heaving softly as tears fell from his eyes.

She didn't cry. She couldn't. She wanted to, she wanted to sit down and cry about everything, but she couldn't. She was strong. She was Sir Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall.

She felt Dom's hug weaken, and she pulled away from him. "Goodbye, Dom." She said. She kissed him softly, holding him close. She felt his tears run onto her face. She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled and stood up straighter.

She turned away from him and opened the door.

"Are you ready, Sir Keladry?" The guard asked politely. Kel nodded, and without looking back at Dom, she closed the door and walked away with the guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this chapter even made me cry. I'm a big wuss, I know.

Goddess Usagi: thanks!

Evilloveberry08: thank you!

Alannalovingwriter: heehee… then I bet you hate this chapter…

Wake-Robin: ooh… drama yay! I am actually really nervous for writing the trial, because I really want to get it right… we will see how it goes!

Dreamerdoll: I'm not sure if this story will be happy or sad. I already know the outcome of the trial (isn't it obvious?) but I don't know what will happen after it. Heck, I don't even know if I will keep the story going after it. We'll see. I probably will, because I do this because I like to write, but I am running out of ideas, so it's difficult… who knows.

Rowenhood: yay! I can't think of something short to say. So it just stays like this. (How many words was that?)

AJ 4EVA: thank you!

Heartdamoose: aww, you're so sweet…

"I'd like to see a nude opera, because when they hit those high notes, I bet you can really see it in those genitals."

I have been waiting for this quote to come up. I think it is possibly the most hilarious thing ever!

-unolimbo


	16. A Cautionary Song

Kel was held outside the court room. She could hear murmurs of conversation inside, but she knew not what they were saying. She dreaded the moment when she walked into the room, and she could not focus because of it. After a while she felt a hand nudge her towards the door.

"You go in when they call your name." The guard said.

Kel nodded slightly and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She was stone. She would not cry, would not show her weaknesses.

She didn't hear when they called her name. The guard behind her had to give her another nudge and she stumbled forward into the bright room. She regained her composition before she approached the bench, and walked forward with her head held high.

There was a murmur through the crowds as she walked in and took her seat before the court. Kel just closed her eyes and tried to block it out.

She answered all of the questions as best she could. When she didn't know the answer, she said that, so not to lie at all.

"Why, exactly, did you leave Tortall in the first place?"

Kel took a deep breath. They had asked her what she had done, now they were asking her why. This would be the most difficult question for Kel to answer.

"I had just returned from my honeymoon in the Yamani Islands. When I was there, there was a bandit attack on the palace. I attempted to save the emperor, but I could not. I felt guilty from it. After a while I began to hear things, to make connections that were not actually there. I told myself that I had been doing things wrong, that I had been making bad decisions all my life." Kel opened her eyes and looked to the audience. Dom was leaning forward, barely sitting at all, gazing directly at her.

"I remembered all the times in my life when people had told me that I did not belong in this world. People who told me I didn't deserve to be a knight. People who told me I was too rash and was making bad decisions that would get myself killed. People talking about normal things in their lives, even, but I was so weakened, so sure that these thoughts were connected that I was convinced that those words were directed at me.

"I was so sure that staying another day would make things worse. I would destroy more lives. I had friends, a husband, people I didn't want to see get hurt.

"When I returned to Tortall on orders of the king of Chatra, along with my lady in waiting, Zonta, I realized that I had been mistaken. But I could not show myself. I knew that it would be treason. I knew I would be forced into exile, so I stayed hidden. I hoped that I could disappear just as easily the second time and maybe even hide somewhere where I would not have to be near the palace in Chatra, if only for my conscience.

"Zonta's words and my love for my husband showed me how wrong I was. I realized that where I lived my life was not the important thing. I realized that I would rather risk exile in both countries and have my husband and friends accept me than live peacefully away from them forever."

Kel closed her eyes again. She was done. She would speak no more. There was nothing else to say. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the king lean over and whisper something in Thayet's ear. She glanced back at Dom, who was looking past her, staring straight at Lord Turomot as he lifted his hand and called the court to order.

"The jury will make their decisions. The court will adjourn in one hour." He rose from his seat and walked out the door. Kel stood and bowed with everyone else when the king and queen rose to leave, and she was then escorted herself by the guard who had watched her before.

He led her into a small room, the same one, she assumed, though she was not sure, that she had been held in before her trial.

She had an hour. She couldn't think, couldn't focus. Kel, remembering her Yamani upbringing, focussed all of her energy on her thoughts and took control of herself. What was she to do but await her fate? She was not usually one to run from her fears, but her fears usually consisted of large men with swords.

There was a knock on the door. The guard, told to keep Kel comfortable as well as contained, looked at her unsure. Kel just shrugged, so he answered the door.

Dom stepped in when the man opened the door. Kel smiled. It was good to see a familiar – and caring – face. He came over to her and hugged her. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Kel shrugged weakly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be doing. Did that go well?"

Dom looked anxious for a second, but quickly hid it, a smile and a fast nod coming to his face. "I think so. I mean, there's no way to know yet, but Raoul seemed confident."

Kel nodded. Both she and Dom knew that if Raoul thought the outlook was good, it probably was.

"Dom, I-" She paused. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "Well," she said quietly, "there was something I had planned to do this morning before the trial, but I didn't know the guard would be coming so early."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I wanted to go into the Chamber."

Dom sighed. "Why, Kel? I know you went in again after your Ordeal, but why? Why would you want to submit yourself to that?"

"Because it knows! It knows what I should do! It has the answers, Dom. It speaks to me." Kel stood up. "I want to see if they will let me go. I still have almost an hour before I have to be back."

The guard was wary about letting her go into the chamber. He was unsure that she would be properly contained, as he certainly would not be joining her inside. Kel assured him that there were no exits from the Chamber, save the main door, which he of course would be guarding. She promised that she would only be a few minutes, and if he was even remotely worried, all he had to do was give a good hard knock on the door and she would come right out.

He agreed, and Kel bade farewell to Dom and prepared to enter the Chamber.

"Be careful," Dom said before he left. "You still have a sentencing to attend, alright?"

Kel nodded. "Don't worry." She kissed him. "I love you."

Dom gave her a hug and did not let go for a long time. Kel knew what he was afraid of. She was afraid of it as well. If the sentencing went awry, Kel would be leaving Tortall forever, this time with no chance of return. "Goddess bless, Kel." He said as he stepped away from her and she walked down the empty hallway towards the Chamber.

"How long do you need?" The guard asked nervously.

"How long do I have?"

He thought about it for a moment, then spoke. "About fifteen."

Kel frowned. "It's half an hour, and you know it. And don't knock even one minute before unless someone comes and tells you the sentencing is starting early, do you hear me?"

The man nodded and Kel slowly opened the door. A rush of cool air met her face. Whispers flew through her ears as she stepped into the room. The second the door closed, the rushing stopped.

There was nothing. "Come on," Kel called out to the blackness. "I don't have time for this."

_Then why are you here?_

Kel sighed. That's better, she thought. At least I got it talking to me.

"You know why I'm here. I want to know what's going to happen to me."

_Go to your sentencing. That will tell you._

Kel shook her head. "I need more than that. I need to know what will happen to me, not just whether I will go or stay. I need to know-"

_You want to know if you will be happy. Your happiness is not important._

Kel frowned. "I don't care whether I'm going to be happy or not. Whether the court will admit it or not, Tortall needs me. I need to know if they will make the right decision. Not for me, but for them."

There was a pause. Kel's eyes sped around the black room, trying to see something. Images flashed before her eyes of her various deeds; the children in New Hope, crawling down Balor's Needle, shooting an arrow through the eye of the king of Scanra, leading the army that would bring the next king down. The Chamber was thinking. Suddenly, a face appeared on the stone in front of Kel.

_They will survive._

The doors to the Chamber flew open. The conversation was over, Kel knew that. She stormed out of the Chamber towards the frightened looking guard.

"We have five minutes, my Lady. I was about to come and get you."

Kel nodded, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and put on her Yamani face.

"I'm ready." She said, and the guard led her back down the hall and into the now full courtroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it was so short… I just really wanted to update because I won't get to do it for a while.

Dreamerdoll: oh, I think I will keep going after the trial. I'll come up with something!

Wake-Robin: ooh, tension mounts! And after this chapter, you _still _don't know!

Alannalovingwriter: of course!

GrapeStarburst: why thank ye. If you get criticized for your spelling, then proofread. I don't usually make too many mistakes that Word doesn't catch anymore, so I don't really need it… I usually have a few per chapter. But if it bothers you, then I say definitely proofread. It does wonders. Especially if you do it the day after you write it. An I can't answer that question, that would be wrong!

Allimba: ooh, hello new person! (I think… I haven't been on here in a while, maybe you aren't a new reviewer) I'm glad you liked it!

The Lioness Mage: Hee hee. Swimmingly.

Laelai: wow, this is really causing some reader tension! Score! I'm glad you liked it!

Lady of Masbolle: Thanks!

ZIA00013: thank you! That is so nice, new reviewer person!

Goddess Usagi: you can do it! (Does anyone else remember that weird line/ song thing?)

Mage Light: Aww, thank you!

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: Your name is way too long. Anyway, I'm glad you're interested.

Allimba: ok, I will do my best!

AJ 4EVA: ok, thanks!

October Nights: aww, thank you… you should try Aftermath (unless you've already read it…) because it is pretty similar, and it's finished! You can still review it when it's finished!

Gray Eyed Fighter: thanks!

Rowenhood: thanks!

Heardamoose: ooh, more poetry! I feel so special… I don't usually use too much of that type of poetry. I'm much more of a verse person. But thanks!

Smiles28: thanks!

HeartLioness: I don't even really know what's going to happen. But I shall try my very best. Ooh, candy! I'll do what you want, I'll do what you want!

Lady Smoothie:thanks! I'm glad you like it! Do you not like my other stories? If you don't feel free to critique them. I think disliking a story is no reason to not review. In fact, I review more when I dislike stories or when I think they need work. Tell me what you think!

Irish Violinist: ok ok ok!

Well, that's all. Enjoy, and thanks to all the new reviewers! You guys rock! (and of course, the old ones…)

"Contrary to what most people say, the most dangerous animal in the world is not the lion or the tiger or even the elephant. It's a shark riding on an elephant's back, just trampling and eating everything they see."

Oh Jack Handy. What would we do without him?

-unolimbo


	17. Give Me One More Chance

Lord Turomot struck his gavel down and attempted, to no avail, to bring the court to silence. Some were outraged; how could the king allow this? The danger of it! Others were relieved; the jury made the right decision, Kel was needed in Tortall.

Kel did not move. She was breathing heavily, her heart beating madly in her chest, her eyes blinking madly to stop the tears of relief from pouring out of them.

She searched with her hands for the chair behind her and sat before her legs buckled underneath her. She felt hands reaching for her from behind, patting her on the back. She ignored them.

Finally, after many moments, Duke Turomot finally brought the court to order. He did not look happy. "As I was saying," he said curtly, "Lady Keladry of Masbolle and Mindelan has been acquitted of all accusations placed upon her. She is a free citizen of Tortall, and is eligible for any posts or positions a woman of her stature may wish to uphold. She will hold no record."

"And," King Jon's voice came from beside Duke Turomot. He rose slowly and spoke in a clear voice. There was a hint of a smile in his eyes, though his face looked strict and serious. "Lady Keladry will be rewarded all of the purses that she is owed from previous… _adventures_." His smiled slightly at Kel, who did her best to smile back.

Duke Turomot nodded as the king sat again, looking slightly abashed that he nor the rest of the court had had time to rise as the king did. "Court is dismissed." He said clearly, bringing his gavel down weakly onto the desk.

Kel stayed where she was, deep in thought and retrospection. She felt an arm come to rest on her shoulder, and she looked up. Dom was grinning down at her. Kel could see his eyes shining from tears that he didn't allow to arrive.

Kel couldn't help but smile broadly as she saw him. She rose quickly and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Dom asked, hugging her tightly in return.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just… thanks."

Dom kissed her. She held him tightly still, feeling the warmth radiating from him into her body, still cold from the icy Chamber.

Friends came and congratulated her, knights came and paid there respects to her. Finally, Kel was able to leave the courtroom. But she knew it would not be as easy as that. There would be people who didn't believe her. But there would be people who did. She did her best to shrug it off, and tried to concentrate on her conversation with Dom.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You don't look well."

Kel shook her head and smiled. "I'm just… tired. That was a bit of an ordeal. I just need to have a good practice with my glaive or maybe on Peachblossoms back, and then I need a good night sleep."

Dom wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure?"

Kel punched him and rolled her eyes. "_Sleep, _Dom. I'm sure." She took him by the hand. "Come on, I have energy now. Come and practice with me!"

Dom groaned. "But that would hurt!"

Kel laughed. "You sound like Neal."

"Hey!"

Kel looked up to see Neal and Yuki walking down the hall towards them. Neal looked positively insulted, but Yuki was beaming.

"Congratulations, Kel," she said, giving her friend a hug "we knew you could do it. Lalasa said she's sorry she couldn't come see you, but she needed to get back to the store."

Kel nodded. "Thank you, Yuki."

"Yuki!" Dom said, standing up straight, "you will practice with my wife, won't you? I am really not in the mood to have the life beat out of me."

Yuki smiled. "I'm sorry, Dom," she said kindly, with a mocking little bow, "but I am afraid I have a previous engagement."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yuki turned to him and winked. "Watching Kel beat the life out of Dom."

Kel sighed. "You know what would make this much simpler, and much more entertaining?" She asked. "Dom and Neal attempting to beat the life out of each other. There's some mystery in that one!"

Finally, she and Yuki managed to drag Neal and Dom out to the sodden ground of the practice courts.

"It's barely thawed!" Neal cried.

Kel shrugged. "It's good for you, Neal, and don't exaggerate. Have fun!" She said, leaning against the gate to watch. Three sparrows flew down and landed on her shoulder. She patted them lightly. They had been looking for her. "I'm not going anywhere," she cooed to them.

Before Kel even noticed it, Yuki called out, "loser sleep tonight!"

Kel laughed out loud. "Yuki!" She cried. "That's not like you!"

Yuki shrugged. "Kel, you may have been back for a while, but you were gone for a long time. People change. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kel frowned. "That's not what I meant, Yuki."

Yuki smiled warmly. "I understand, Kel. You've just got some catching up to do. You have been here almost a year, but that was different. You weren't you, people acted differently towards you." She nodded towards the two men, fighting in the middle of the ring. "Dom changed more than you could know. He's matured. He doesn't crack the jokes he used to, and he certainly doesn't flirt."

Kel smiled, thinking back to before she had left for Chatra. "He still flirted, even when he married me."

Yuki nodded. "But after you left, he barely even spoke to women other than Fhire and myself, unless he had to. Unless they were close friends of his, he deemed it inappropriate. He was determined to show that he wouldn't betray you." She looked at Kel warmly. "You did the same for him?"

Kel smiled. "Wouldn't dream of anything else." She shrugged. "I was never much of a flirt, anyway. Didn't suit me."

"Oy! Are you two going to pay any attention?" Neal called out to them, spreading his arms towards them, before Dom quickly hit him in the back of the knees, knocking him over.

-----

"What a day." Dom said after he came out of his bath, wrapping his arms around Kel from behind.

"You're wet." Kel said, curling into his embrace.

"Mmhmm." Dom said. "Hey, I won, do I get the prize?"

Kel smiled. "I never agreed to that."

"So no?" Dom asked. "That hardly seems fair."

Kel kissed him. "I told you, I wanted a good night's rest tonight." She kissed him again. "Though, I don't see why I couldn't go to bed early."

Dom chuckled, and Kel felt his warm breath on her face, felt the soft push from his chest as he expelled the air. She relished the soft hum she felt when he spoke, and wondered whether Yuki was right.

"Dom, have you changed?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Have you changed so much since I left?"

"I thought you'd be able to see already."

Kel shook her head. "I don't know. I was so content just to look at you when I was hidden, and so happy to just be with you when you wanted to be with me."

Dom sighed. "I don't know, Kel. You know be better than I know myself."

"And you me."

"Exactly," Dom said, "so tell me, Keladry, have I changed?"

Kel touched his face. "It's hard to tell. You have more lines than you used to…" she smiled. "I'm just kidding, Dom. You're as beautiful as you ever were."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "That's not usually what a man wants to hear, but I shall be humbled and accept it as a compliment."

Kel kissed him. "I love you."

Dom held her tightly, pulling her even closer toward him. "It's good to hear that at least something hasn't changed."

With a sigh, Kel pulled away from him. "Come on, Dom, we should go to dinner. I don't feel like I should miss it tonight."

Don sighed exasperatedly. "Do we have to?"

Kel smiled. "Of course."

-----

Kel was correct when she said that missing dinner would be a bad idea. Raoul threatened both Dom's job and Kel's life when he told them to come to his rooms after dinner.

"But we have plans!" Dom moaned.

Kel punched him. "We'll be there, Raoul. You can just ignore him."

Raoul smiled. "Don't worry, I was planning on it."

As Kel tried to decide whether she was to change into a dress or stay in her tunic and breeches, Dom stood up. "I've got to go talk to Neal for a minute. I'll meet you there, alright?"

Kel nodded. "You have to tell me what to wear first."

Dom kissed her. "You're always gorgeous, love." He said, quickly stepping out of the room.

A few moments later, Kel knocked on the door to Raouls room. "Come on in, the doors open." Raouls muffled voice came through the door.

Kel opened the door and jumped. "Goddess, what in bloody hell are you people doing?"

Raoul shrugged. "Well, we thought it made sense to celebrate, you know, the fact that you're _not_ leaving again…"

Kel frowned. "I don't want you making a big deal about me."

Dom stepped forward and took Kel's hands, pulling her gently into the room. "It's sort of too late for that, Kel. And you know that's not true. How lousy would you feel if no one cared that you were still among us?"

"You're making it sound like she almost died!" Neal wailed.

Kel frowned. "I thought I did."

Neal opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. "Right." He said. "Well, we're happy that you didn't die. Isn't that good enough? I think you not being dead is good grounds for a party!"

Kel sighed. "Fine. We'll have a party, if we must."

Neal punched the air. "Finally!" He cried.

As much as Kel didn't want to be fussed over, she had a wonderful evening. Everyone she could ever want at a party was shoved into Raouls cramped rooms, including Neal and Yuki's daughter Andrea.

Kel was sitting contently in a chair by the fire, chatting with Alanna and Buri, when Andrea leapt up onto Buri's lap. "Well, hello." Buri said. "How are you doing, Andrea?"

Andrea grinned at her. "Very good, thank you!"

Buri grinned back. "You know, you really are too old to sit on my lap."

"I'm only nine!" Andrea protested.

"Ah," Alanna added, "but you will be a page next year. Let me tell you, you won't be able to sit on Buri's lap when she's training you at school!"

With a dramatic sigh, Andrea leapt off of Buri's lap and dragged another chair up to them. "How about this?" She asked.

Buri nodded. "That seems acceptable, what do you think, Kel?"

Kel nodded seriously. "Very knightly, I should think."

Slowly, Kel's friends dispersed from the room. Neal and Yuki left to put Andrea to bed, Lalasa left as she had to walk back to her home in the town, but many stayed late into the night. Everyone who supported Kel had tried to come into the city to see her trial, all of them afraid it would be the last time they say their friend.

Finally, at three o'clock in the morning, Kel dragged Dom back to their room, pleading insanity.

"That was a lovely party," Dom said as he undressed.

Kel nodded, stifling a yawn. "Wonderful," she said.

Dom grabbed her from behind again and kissed her. "I think this still counts as early."

Kel smiled. "I'm not too sure of that, Dom." She said.

He fell over onto the bed, dragging Kel on top of him. "Well look at that," he said, "we're ready."

Kel kissed him. "You are determined to make me sleep deprived, aren't you."

Dom nodded. "For evermore."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, and I'm sorry it took so long!

HeartKel: teasing is mean. sniff see, I told you it would be happy!

Gray Eyed Fighter: I find it really interesting that you thought it seemed forced. I was trying to make it flow, but I think I went at it the wrong way. I think I also didn't know enough about the scenario, which would tell you why I didn't make it short enough… whatever.

Annmarie Aspasia: Dude, I know what you mean.

GrapeStarburst: Aw, thank you! (Wait, what's Mary Sue, again? I never remember what any of these things are….)

Smiles28: Thanks!

Rowenhood: See, the funny thing is, I still didn't tell you what the decision was. I'm a tricky one!

Wake-Robin: thanks! Ooh, spontaneous? Combustion? Spontaneous combustion? All at once? Yay!

Soccerchicj-08: yay for tension! And see, that was a tricky one. I quite enjoyed it. The Chamber said they would survive, right? And Kel staying means they will. But it seemed like they'd survive without her… ooh, tricky!

Mage Light: Should she stay or should she go…. Heehee. That reminded me of a Clash song.

Warrior of Destiny: I love making people cry. It means it worked. And I'm glad you liked it!

Jennyvre Moss: thanks!

Heartdamoose: thanks

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: heehee, I'm just kidding, don't worry.

AJ 4EVA: thanks!

Allimba: Oops. Sorry. Glad you like it!

Sarah: thanks!

Jj: thank you very much for pointing that out. I was actually thinking of not killing him off because I knew that would happen. What with me having 6 Tamora Pierce fictions, I was so sure I was going to mix them up and think I had killed a character in one and it be the wrong one (I was convinced for a long time that I had killed Peachblossom in one of my stories, and it drove me INSANE trying to find it before I realized that it was an idea that never materialized). I will be sure to fix it. So yes, he is definitely dead. And pray tell, what is OOC? People tell me all the time, and I always forget. Or maybe no one has told me. Who knows. But I keep hearing it and OC, and I'm like OC? OOC? The shit? So yeah. And since I got an extra long review, you get an extra long response!

Alannalovingwriter: hehe… oops.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it… it was a little weak, but it gave some necessary information. I should have the next one up in this lifetime.

"I wish a robot would get elected president. That way, when he came to town, we could all take a shot at him and not feel too bad."

-unolimbo


	18. A Summer Wasting

For years now, Kel had been living a lie. First it had been running from herself, then it had been pretending to be someone else, then it had been lying to Dom, scared she would lose him again. She had never had nothing to worry about. There was always something that was the difference between life and death, love and loneliness.

But now, there was nothing standing in her way. She had recovered from her mistakes, she had apologized for all she had done, and she had been forgiven. She was never going to make those mistakes again.

Weeks passed. Spring turned to summer, and the pages disappeared from the palace on their year end trip. Kel didn't have much to do. She thought about taking a squire that autumn, but she didn't know if there would be anyone she wanted, nor did she know if she was going to have very many assignments for the next while.

The palace thinned out over the summer. Raoul took a few of his squads on the trip with the pages, though he left Dom's squad behind. Merric and Neal, along with a few of Kel's other friends, were sent to the north to help rebuild three towns that had been destroyed in a forest fire.

Summer, the time for travelling and the time for assignments. Everyone who was not assigned with either the pages trip or the fires in the north went home to their own fief. Dom couldn't go home unless he was given leave, because he had a squad to command, and Kel wanted to wait to find out if there were any female squire this coming year.

So, they stayed at the palace. It was a quiet summer, but they didn't mind. They spent hours every day practicing, building up the skills that Kel had slowly lost over years of staying in a small palace instead of out fighting battles where she belonged. They would spend days wandering through the city, looking in shops and grocers, strolling through parks and streets.

But something was happening in the city of Corus. Something dark and dangerous, that Kel and Dom and the royal family did not know about.

A revolution was brewing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I do indeed realize that this is the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I don't care. It makes me happy, and I will write more as it comes into my head. I haven't decided quite what I'm doing, but it will come, and hopefully it will be soon.

Annmarie Aspasia: yay for waking! And no worries, I would never go R on yo ass. (jokes)

Soccerchick-08: It's true, it is sad that we missed that. But I am thinking of writing a story about Andrea, so we'll see if I work that in, or if I even write the story.

Wake-Robin: dude, it's hilarious! And I'm glad you liked it. And no, it's no where near the end. I just had one of my better ideas, I think.

Alannalovingwriter: yay!

Jennyvre Moss: thanks! Mm… fluff…

Gray Eied Fighter: Glad you liked it!

Charlies Luvr: Dude, you can't have them all. That's totally not fair. You can have Frodo and Legolas (as much as I love them) but I claim Aragorn, Merry and Eomer. Those dudes are seriously lacking in the love. Well, not Aragorn, but still. Oh, and I get Harry Potter too. I think that's a fair deal. And I'm done…

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: more more more!

Smiles28: thanks!

PsychoLioness13: thanks! The chamber wasn't really on about anything, sort of. I haven't decided if it told the truth or not, or if it is just wacky. I'm kind of leaning towards wacky. I like wacky.

Pinky: eyy, long time no see (I think)! Dude, it's not over! Don't worry!

Allimba: thanks!

Caremel: Wait, what did she do on a whim? Oh, chapter 4… I see… well, it kind of explains it later. Keep reading!

"Whenever I see an old lady slip and fall on a wet sidewalk, my first instinct is to laugh. But then I think, what is I was an ant, and she fell on me. Then it wouldn't seem quite so funny."

-unolimbo


	19. How Near How Far

July passed quickly, like a lone happy moment in a horrible day. Kel found that although she did very little and saw very few people, she did not wish she could ever be anywhere else.

Yuki had taken Andrea back to Queenscove for one last year before the young girl went to school; Kel knew she would not see them until the next summer. It saddened her, but she knew it wouldn't be too bad. They would be back soon; a year was much shorter than most trips Kel herself had been on. Neal and the others were expected back in early autumn; hopefully early enough for them to take on squires in the new year.

So, Kel was hopeful; the summer was a beautiful one, and as much as she wanted her friends to come, she did not want winter to do the same thing.

But something was spreading through the city. Something of a plague; one that could destroy all of Tortall. But the royal family knew naught of this disaster. No knights knew; few senators knew, and those who knew would not tell.

Revolution was, is, and always will be inevitable. Any educated person knew that. No matter what decisions were made, someone would always be upset. Usually, the poor, but sometimes, the rich. The powerful, the ones who wished for more power than they already had; those were the men who could cause the most harm.

Being a knight of Tortall, married to a sergeant of the King's Own, best friends with many a knight and the son of the great Duke Baird, and a powerful leader at a young age, Kel knew nothing of the revolutionaries.

The king had his spies, of course, Sir Myles and many others, but they could not catch everything.

And the revolutionaries were very quiet.

Nothing was known for a long time, until one young man broke his oath.

Kel was walking through the palace, trying to find a cool place away from the humidity and the warmth, when she saw a lone soldier walking nervously down the halls.

She watched him for a moment. He was not guarding any door; he did not look like he knew where he was going.

"Excuse me," Kel called out, "are you looking for someone?"

The young man spun around jerkily. His black hair was sticking to his face from the sweat, his fists clenched, his body shaking.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked sharply. When a soldier was this upset, there was often not time for comfort.

"I need to see the king, My Lady." He stammered, bowing quickly to her.

Kel nodded. "Come with me."

She led him down the long hallway towards the kings chamber. "What is wrong? Or is it something you cannot tell me?"

"I don't know, My Lady, I just know I should tell the king."

Kel nodded as she strode past the two guards on watch and knocked on the door.

"My Lady!" One of the guard reached to stop her, but she held up her hand.

"I do not believe I have time to explain myself to you. Do not worry. I was acquitted from my charge of treason quite a while ago."

The guard nodded and opened the door. The King was waiting for them when the door opened, having heard Kel knock.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

Kel shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest, your majesty. This young man here looked much more nervous than a proper soldier should, and he said he wished to speak to you."

Jon narrowed his eyes at the young man, who glanced at the ground nervously. "Very well," the king said, "we shall convene in the throne room. Caader," he said, turning to one of his guards, "send my clerk to the throne room, please."

Caader nodded and strode off in the other direction, leaving only one guard. "Keladry," Jon said, taking her aside, "what is going on?"

Kel shook her head. "Your majesty, I would tell you if I knew you. I'm sorry." She glanced at the young man again. "From the way he's acting, I don't think it's something about himself. There's a reason why he wanted to speak to you."

The king nodded. "Very well." He indicated to the guard, who took a hold of the young soldier and led him to the throne room.

"Speak." Jon said once he was seated in his throne, the soldier standing in front of him, flanked by two guards, the king flanked by Kel and a third guard.

The young man took a deep, shaky breath. "I was unhappy. I was angry with my commander, angry with our leaders. I was offered a chance to join a band of revolutionaries. A small group, already growing larger, they had no name. Nothing to trace anyone to them. They were careful. I don't know much, but I know they were very careful in their choices of men to invite. They were so good, in fact, that they were not traced. We were put into small groups with men we knew, given information by one man who had been in another, larger meeting. They told us little; at least our group. I hadn't been a member long, they didn't trust our group with very much information. But I knew enough to realize that what I was doing was wrong."

He glanced down, shaking more then ever. Kel glanced at the king, who nodded to her. "Soldier," she said strongly, please continue. Do you know any names?"

He shook his head. "Only about ten, the men in my group. I don't know who started it, I don't even think I know the real name of my squad leader. But I believe it is larger than they led on. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of supporters. Who knows? Maybe even enough to storm the palace."

Jon frowned. "And what do they plan to do once they storm the palace?"

The young man shrugged, his whole body convulsing, his eyes wide with fear. "I can only guess. They made some mentions of you, your majesty. I think they plan an assassination attempt. Please, ask no more of me, I know nothing else. They will come for me, your majesty. They are in the palace. I know they are. They will have seen me. They could even be in this room."

Kel frowned. "Do not make accusations like that, soldier. If you have suspicions, let them be heard. If not, keep your mouth shut."

The young man nodded and bowed. "One more thing, your majesty," he said, looking up again, "there are nobles. I can't name names, but I know they are there. I think there may be some in the senate."

Kel kept her Yamani mask as secure as she possibly could. She glanced at the king, who had a frown of disgust upon his face. He straightened his back, pulled the frown from his face, and rose. "You will be punished for high treason to the state. You will have no trial, having confessed to your crimes. If you are very helpful, and very lucky, maybe your sentence will be lightened for giving us information."

The young man nodded slowly. Jon sighed, and spoke. "Please take the names of the other men, then take him to the dungeon. Do not let anything happen to him; we may need him for more information, or to testify against other men."

The guard nodded and took a hold of the young man again, but Jon held up his hand. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Joseph Dakker, your majesty."

"Do you have a family?"

He shook his head. "Only my mum and father, sir. They're farmers just outside of Corus."

Jon nodded to the clerk. "Find them. Tell them of their son's treachery."

He turned and strode out of the room, signaling for Kel to follow. She glanced back at the man being led out of the room, then turned back and followed the king.

"Your majesty, what are you going to do?" Kel said, running to catch up with the king as she followed him down the hall. "I don't know, Keladry," he said, "I assume that I am going to locate my wife and children."

Kel nodded. "Shall I do that?"

Jon nodded. "Please do. Bring them to my rooms. Please send someone to find Sir Myles, please. It is of utmost urgency."

Kel nodded. "Anyone else, majesty?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I assume I can trust my knights, but how do I know? I don't want more people knowing than necessary, Keladry. Once you have brought my family and called Sir Myles, please find those three guards and make sure they _keep their mouths shut_."

Kel nodded. "Your family will be there in moments."

Jon smiled weakly. "This is where you re-earn your stripes, Keladry."

He strode down the hallway towards his own room, leaving Kel slightly dumbstruck in the hallway.

Seconds later she recovered herself and quickly ran through the palace, searching for Thayet, Roald and his siblings. She found Thayet in her own quarters with her daughters, Roald at the practice courts with two of his friends. She then went quickly to Sir Myles' rooms.

Almost half an hour later, she had done all she had been asked, but she knew there was one more thing she needed to do before she returned to the king. She ran back to her own rooms to find Dom spread out across the bed reading a book.

"Afternoon, love," he said, not looking up, "where have you been?"

"Get up." Kel said quickly, picking up her sword and fastening the hilt around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

"Come now, and I'll explain it to you." Kel said. Dom followed her down the hallway as she explained everything she knew. "I think the king just put me in charge of this."

"You think?"

"Well, he told me it was a chance for me to re-earn my stripes. To show my loyalty to the kingdom." She looked at him. "I don't know. We'll see."

She knocked on the door of the king's quarters, still only guarded by two men. She was admitted quickly. "Do you think you should have more guards, majesty?" She asked.

Jon shrugged. "If you can find men that you can guarantee will not try to hurt my family, please, point them out to me."

Kel nodded. "Too true, your majesty. But I believe we can trust at least the men of the Own." I am sure Dom can vouch for their loyalty."

"Any leader can vouch for his men's loyalty. That does not make it so."

Kel sighed. "Your majesty, it is a risk. You of all people should know that you cannot help but take risks when something like this is going on!"

Jon nodded and sat down. "Very well. Set someone from the Own on watch with two of my men all the time. Keladry, this is under your command. You will work closely with Sir Myles and any other knights that you both seem fit to help, but like I said, please keep this close to you. Do not alert the guards. Only you three and Sergeant Domitan's squad need know."

Kel nodded. "Very well, your majesty. I doubt you need to worry about being confined to your quarters. I think that if you bring someone from the Own with you, you should be safe on most of the grounds. We can always close the palace off to the public."

Jon shook his head. "I can't shut out my people. Life will continue as normal. Thayet and my daughters will not leave the palace walls under any circumstance until more information if found. Roald and I will only leave with someone from the Own accompanying us. Good day, Sir Keladry."

Kel bowed to the king, and she, Dom, and Sir Myles walked out of the room again.

They spoke long into the night. Sir Myles had heard little of revolution, but he knew some men who were 'unhappy' with the king, and could very well be in on it.

Finally, at almost midnight, they parted. A schedule had been given to Dom's men and the other squad of the Own that was still at the palace so that there were always two of the Own by the king's quarters, the twenty of them dividing their time into six hour shifts. Each man was only posted every two and a half days, so they would never be overtired.

Kel agreed to meet Sir Myles at nine o'clock the next morning to continue their discussions and have the ten men from the group brought in. It would be a long august.

Kel collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. She felt like crying. "What's wrong?" Dom asked.

She shook her head. "The life of the king rests on my shoulders, and I have no information to lead me to a culprit. What am I supposed to do?"

Dom sat down beside her. "I couldn't tell you." He said calmly. "Although for now, I advise that you get a good night's sleep."

Kel kissed him. "Thanks." She said. "It's good to have you here."

Dom grinned. "Always glad to oblige, my lady."

-

I would like to apologize for taking such a long time with this chapter… things have been pretty hectic in the last few weeks, and I just haven't really had time. The next few weeks are sort of the same way, but I hope to update some stuff soon. It should get pretty regular some time soon…

Alannalovingwriter: Oops. And there I go, a month before I even update at all… but this one is a good sized chapter!

Soccerchick-08: aww, thank you… so sweet!

Jennyvre Moss: thank you! I feel there is no proper length for a chapter, as long as it tells the readers what they need to know and entertains them

Smiles28: thanks!

Dreamerdoll: aww.. I guess you'll just have to check more often, now won't you!I'm glad you love the story. I am glad that you think it is 'flipping wonderful.'

Allimba: good.

AJ 4EVA: Don't worry. Hey, you used some punctuation in there! Score! Good for you! Jokes. I'm glad you liked it, and good luck with the exams, though I assume they are already over…

Lotr luvr: Well, I guess the puppy dog face worked. But hey, whatever floats your boat!

HeartKel: Yay, I'm glad you have found it! That is a very good thing. And fluffishness is a very nice word indeed.

Annmarie Aspasia: Hee hee. I love being so confusing that no one knows how to answer. It is great fun. I'm glad you understood my reasoning!

Heartdamoose: Okay, that was too odd for even me. I'm just going to pretend it enver happened.

Horsiegurl: glad to hear it.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: Eh. Everyone wants something!

Heartdamoose: Interesting. This one makes slightly more sense than the last, but not much.

PsychoLioness: yay!

Red-rose-with-a-touch-of-dew: Dude, baby steps, come on!

"If you go parachuting, and your parachute doesn't open, and you friends are all watching you fall, I think a funny gag would be to pretend you were swimming."

-unlimbo


	20. Chain of Fools

"Kel, wake up."

Kel opened her eyes and looked over at Dom, who was shaking her lightly. "What do you want?" She mumbled.

Dom smiled. "You're supposed to meet with Sir Myles in an hour. I thought you might want to have some breakfast first."

Kel sat up. "Right. Thanks."

Dom stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a fresh tunic and breeches. "This is a big deal, Kel," he said, pulling his shirt over his head, "you're probably the most important knight in the realm right now."

Kel shrugged, her mind reeling with information. She had to meet with Sir Myles in less than an hour, she had to meet with the king to figure out what they were going to do about his family. "I just want to get my job done. How important that makes me doesn't matter."

Dom grinned. "Come on, Kel! You are bound to get at least one purse for this. The king owes you, what, four already? Once he actually pays you, plus the one he owes me, we'll never have to do anything again!"

Kel shrugged again. "It's not like I wouldn't work. I'm doing all this because I love it and because it means something to me. The fact that I can earn my living with it is just a bonus." She smiled. "Besides, you earn a salary. I could retire now if I wanted. Spend some time at Masbolle, raise a family…"

Dom laughed. "That definitely sounds like you. Now get up, or you're not going to have time for breakfast."

With a sigh, Kel dragged herself out of bed. She threw on fresh clothes and she and Dom ran down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast.

Kel found herself wary of everyone. Every knight she saw was a possible ring leader, every servant and townsperson admitted a possible traitor. They had to act quickly. Every moment that they did not find these revolutionaries was a moment closer to the king's death.

"Don't worry, Kel," Dom said quietly, "you'll figure it out."

Kel smiled weakly. She took a large bite out of her roll and washed it down with a swig of cider. "I've got to go." She said. "Are you doing duty, or just your men?"

"Just my men," he said, tipping his cup up and drinking every drop. "I'm coming with you."

"Then let's go!" Kel said.

The morning passed slowly. Myles gave all of the information he had about the revolutionaries, but the problem was, that was nothing. He didn't have many spies in Corus, worrying more about the surrounding towns and countries.

"Have we got the ten men that Joseph Dakker named?" Kel asked.

Dom nodded. "They were taken into custody this morning. Should I have them brought out for questioning?"

Kel sighed. "It's still early. I think we should have time to question a few of them. I assume we should start with their leader?"

Myles nodded. "Sergeant, have the leader brought to one of the questioning rooms outside of the dungeons. We will meet you there."

Dom nodded and left.

Myles looked at Kel. "This is going to be difficult, Mindelan." He said. "The king will be very grateful to you when this is over."

Kel shrugged. "Whatever works." She said. "should we go?"

Myles smiled at her. "Very well, Keladry."

The questioning rooms were dark and cold. Dim lanterns lit the walls, and the door was guarded by two men, one on each side of the door. Another door was opposite Kel and Sir Myles. It was guarded by another man, and Kel knew there was another on the other side of it as well.

"Bring him in," Dom said, leaning towards the small grate on the far door, before taking his seat beside Kel.

A fairly elderly merchant was brought in and seated in a chair opposite the three questioners. A table sat between them. Kel arranged herself so that he could easily see that she had her sword ready.

"Will someone please tell me what in hell is going on?" The man said, trying to rise, but being pushed back down by the guard standing behind him.

Kel frowned. "It says here that your name is Adiel. You are a merchant in Corus, is this correct?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you have me here? Please, someone explain this to me!"

Sir Myles frowned. "You have been named as a group leader in a revolution, planning an assassination of King Jonathan of Conté. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Adiel frowned. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I want to have anything to do with an assassination attempt?"

Kel shrugged. "Why don't you ask Joseph Dakker? He named you as his group leader in this group of revolutionaries. What do you call yourselves?"

Adiel frowned. "I will not be spoken to this way! I am an important merchant in the trading circles of Corus, and I deserve better treatment than this!"

Sir Myles sighed. "We would interrogate a noble in these conditions. Now, Adiel, what is it you do, exactly?"

The man frowned at them again. "I trade animals. I get them from farms outside of Corus and I sell cows, goats, chickens, and eggs and milk. I have a good, respectable business, and you have no proof of anything."

Myles looked at the papers again. "Do you know the man we are speaking of? Joseph Dakker?"

"Never heard of him."

"Then why is it that he named you personally as the leader of his merry band of rebels?" Kel asked.

Adiel shrugged. "I couldn't say."

Kel sighed. "Where do you live, Adiel?" She asked.

"Down by the border of the city, near the trading posts."

"Are you a drinker, Adiel?"

He smirked. "Any married man is."

Kel glanced at Dom, then continued. "What is your pub of choice?"

Adiel raised his eyebrows. "I don't quite see what this has to do with your investigation, lady."

Kel smiled politely. "Just let me finish. Please, what is your pub of choice?"

Adiel rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Badger's, down by the trading posts. Why?"

Kel shuffled her papers again. "Why is it that you were seen last Wednesday, in the Stoats Head, a pub quite a bit further from your home? You were seen leaving it around one in the morning."

Adiel opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Myles winked at Kel and continued for her. "With one Joseph Dakker."

"But there was no one around!" Adiel clapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean-"

Myles sighed. "Now, your sentence for treason towards the king and realm would normally be death. But, if you can give us names of any of your superiors, we could possibly lighten your sentence to a few years."

Kel closed her eyes, her Yamani mask blocking out all emotion. She didn't believe in making deals with criminals, but she bit her tongue and went along with it. She knew it was necessary.

Adiel looked at them fiercely. "If I give you names, can you guarantee my freedom?"

Sir Myles shook his head. "We cannot guarantee anything. But it will be taken into consideration. Give nothing, and you will be sentenced to death without trial, having confessed to your crimes."

Kel stumbled into the bright light of the summer day much later than she had hoped. She caught herself a breath of fresh air quickly, and then jogged up to the kings chambers to meet with him.

"Good afternoon, Sir." One of the men said.

Kel smiled. "Afternoon, Fulcher. Anything new happening? Anyone been by?"

Fulcher shook his head. "No one but the three of us, Sir."

Kel nodded and knocked on the door. "Very well," she said.

"Who is it?" Queen Thayet's soft voice came through the door.

"Sir Keladry of Mindelan." Kel said clearly.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon, Kel," Thayet said calmly, "are you busy?"

Kel smiled. "Well, I am supposed to meet with the king, but if there is something you need…"

Thayet shook her head. "No, no. You go do whatever you have to do. My ladies are due here in a week to help Sergeant Domitan's squad, I was just wondering if maybe you would come and do some glaive practice with me some time."

Kel nodded. "Of course, your majesty. I can come by this evening, if you would like."

Thayet smiled. "That would be very nice, thank you. Jonathan is in his study."

Kel bowed to her and turned out of the room.

"Ah, Kel, I was wondering when you'd get here." Jon said, looking up.

Kel bowed to him as well, then sat down opposite him.

"We have names. Three nobles, no knights, and no members of the Senate. The rest are civilians. These names are coming quickly, surprisingly so. I doubt if we'll get many more. We have exactly twenty right now. I don't know if it's even possible to get them all. Judging by the little information we know right now, there could be upwards of five levels – that means somewhere around a hundred thousand men."

The king nodded slowly. "I cannot stay hidden here."

"Why not?"

"If they know that they have been found out, they may try to act more quickly, meaning we won't have nearly as much time to figure out our plans. I will attend supper tonight, as I do every night, though my wife and daughters shall stay in safety."

Kel nodded slowly. "I will review the seating arrangements for the next few nights and make sure there are trustworthy men seated very close to you, as well as men who know and are prepared to defend you on the spot – that way we won't have to set many more guards."

Jon nodded, drawing the sign against evil on his chest. "Goddess bless my family." He said. "You are dismissed."

Yay! Another chapter! Yay!

Annmarie Aspasia: Sorry, sorry! Come on, though, two in one day! Hmm… that is a good point. Maybe I should have said 'earn your purse.' That probably would have made more sense, because that is what she would get for it. Of course, who's to say they don't get medals?

Caremel: Wow, two people who went into that much detail! As I said before, it would probably have made more sense for me to say 'earn your purse.' So sue me.

AJ 4EVA: WOW! SIX punctuation marks! You rock! Jokes, I'm glad you liked it.

Wake-Robin: I am so glad.

"When I was a kid my favourite relative was Uncle Caveman. After school we'd all go play in his cave, and every once in a while he would eat one of us. It wasn't until later that I found out that Uncle Caveman was a bear."

unolimbo


	21. Kill the Night

The days passed slowly. Kel had many a meeting with King Jon and his Champion, Alanna. Though Jon had many powers, he was still in danger. He could protect himself, but not necessarily well enough, and not necessarily in the right way. Sir Myles had more spies stationed, trying to find out what was going on. They didn't get anywhere. The interrogations continued, with little information found.

There were always men of the Own with the royal family. Thayet was complacent, happy as long as she could still see her friends and practice her fighting skills. Her daughters joined her. But Roald would not be kept.

"This isn't right, Keladry," he said one day.

Kel sighed. "This wasn't my decision, Roald, you should take it up with the king. He is your father, after all."

He frowned. "That's not fair." He snapped.

Kel shrugged. "I have to many things to think about to worry about your cabin fever." She snapped back. She was tired. She had not slept more than a few hours a night, and had almost no time to herself during the day. She longed for an afternoon in which she could just curl up with Dom and not have to worry about anything…

But she knew that was not to happen any time soon. Until she could assure the safety of the king, she couldn't rest.

She pleaded with Thayet to speak to her son.

The day Kel almost feel asleep in a meeting, Sir Myles pulled her aside. "You are not the only knight in the realm, Keladry." He said bluntly. Kel didn't move. "Get some sleep. You can delegate. You, of all people, should know that."

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, trying not to let her sleepiness betray her.

Sir Myles put a hand on her shoulder. "As your superior and your teacher, I order you to sleep tonight. Go, now."

"But sir, it is barely after supper."

Sir Myles shook his head. "Go. Relax. If, in the morning, I find you have been working all night, you will have me to answer to."

Knowing she was beaten, and knowing he was right, Kel nodded. "Yes sir." She said, finally.

She went straight from the meeting to her room, exhausted. She had barely lay down on the bed when Dom came in. "Evening, Kel," he said with a sigh. "this is new, seeing you back so early."

Kel nodded, falling asleep. "Sir Myles forced me to take the night off."

Dom smiled as he lay down beside her. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, if you ask me." He said, putting his arm around Kel's waist. She didn't answer. She was already asleep.

Kel was woken by a great shaking boom. The shaking and noise pushed her up and out of the warmth of her bed.

"Oh god." She said quietly, "It's happening, we're not ready." She leapt out of the bed and threw on breeches and boots, tucking her nightshirt into her breeches. She strapped on her sword, grabbed her glaive, and ran out of the room, Dom close on her heels.

"We're going to the royal chambers." She said, running as fast as she could. "What time is it?"

Dom shook his head – it was still dark out, not even dawn. They had no way of knowing until the clocks chimed, which Kel doubted would happen after whatever had just happened.

Kel was shocked when she reached her destination. The door to Jon and Thayet's chambers hung on its hinges, black char marks covering the inside. A man lay slumped against the wall. A smear of blood was on the wall behind him, his chest and face covered also in blood.

Kel closed her eyes for a second, swallowing. Dom squeezed her shoulder, and they quickly moved into the room. There was no one there, save for the bodies of fifteen men. Three of them bore the mark of the Crown on them, guards of the royal city. Five more wore servants costumes, though Kel did not recognize three of them. Two were clerks in the stores, the other five Kel assumed to be intruders. The other seven men who lay, slumped against the far wall, opposite their three comrades, were dressed in plain garb. Kel knew those five must have been the attackers, the three guards, men who had attempted to come to the rescue of the king and his family.

"Kel, look at this." Dom said. He pointed to the dead men on one side of the room. "The men attacking the king are all against the wall. The other three died by the sword. Those twelve died by magic." He pointed to the door. "The char marks on the door are on the inside. It was not knocked down when they entered, it was done afterwards."

Kel looked at the walls. Even in the darkness, they seemed greyer, darker than usual. She went to one wall and touched it. It was covered in soot, charred like the door. She knelt by one of the men. His skin was burned, but no wounds marked his body.

"This was done by magic," she said. "It was the king." She rose. "He may still be alive." Dom nodded and followed Kel back out the door. She had no idea where to go. They could have gone any direction, the palace was massive. But she found herself running down a hallway, not knowing where she was going.

"Where are you leading me?" Dom cried. Guards were running this way and that now, awakened by the thunderous explosion in the kings quarters. Kel and Dom dodged around them as they ran.

"I don't know, I'm going where my feet are leading me." She said in return. They did not say another word as they ran.

They found themselves somewhere they did not expect. They were standing outside the Chapel of the Ordeal. "Kel…" Dom said, his voice quivering with unassertiveness.

She held up a hand. "Quiet." She said. Slowly, she pushed open the door to the Chapel. Silence surrounded her. Before she could act, she was thrown across the room, where she hit the cold stone wall and fell to the ground.

"Kel!" Dom cried.

"Keladry!" Another voice cried out. "Gods, I'm sorry! Domitan, close the door, quickly!"

Kel's world spun before her. She couldn't bring herself to move. She felt Dom's hands take a hold of her and lift her to him.

"Get out of the way, Sergeant." A voice said. Kel tried to see who it was, but it just made her head spin.

Another set of hands took hold of hers. She felt a cool surge of energy flow into her. Light poured from the man's hands into hers. The world slowly came back into focus. More faces than she was ready to see were staring down at her.

"Goddess bless, Keladry, I'm sorry." Kel blinked. The king was staring down at her. "Are you alright?"

Kel pushed herself up. "I think so." She said, holding her head with her hand. Her brain hurt. "What was that for?"

Jon smiled. "I didn't realize it was you. The only people around were people trying to kill me, so I assumed they were the only ones who knew we were in here." He was whispering. The royal family was safe. They were all there.

"What happened?" Dom asked quickly.

Thayet shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Keladry needs to rest, as does my husband. He has done a lot of magic this evening."

"We can't stay in here." Kel said finally. "It's a dead end."

Jon sighed. "I was hoping no one would bring that up. But yes, we should move somewhere else."

Dom shook his head. "Stay here. Don't move until I get back. I will knock so that you know not to throw me against a wall." He said.

Jon nodded, and Dom disappeared.

Kel felt warmth on her forehead. Blood was trickling down it. She touched two fingers to her crown, feeling a sharp pain as she found her wound.

"Here," Thayet said, ripping a strip off of the bottom of her night shirt. "Jon shouldn't do any more magic, he will tire himself out too much.

Roald shook his head. "I can at least do this much, Kel." He said. He touched a hand to her wound, and she felt the pain in her scalp disappear. Thayet used the strip of her night shirt to wipe the blood off of Kel's face.

Fifteen minutes later, they were getting restless. "We need to move," Jon said.

Kel shook her head. "We wait for Dom," she said. "He won't fail us, I promise you that. We just need to stay quiet, and no one need know we are here."

"You found us." Jon said grumpily.

Kel shrugged. "I didn't think. I just followed my feet. I didn't do anything."

Thayet smiled. "I trust you, Kel. We will wait."

Sorry it took so long to get this all out… I had to reread the books before I wrote any more, it was really bothering me… and then I sort of went away for a while. meh.

heartdamoose: moose are patient. I like moose. "At the end is the worst thing imaginable… the room… with A MOOSE!" "AHHH – wait, that's not scary." "And the moose is eating WALNUTS." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh Invader Zim, you are my hero.

Pinky: see, I got kinda bored with this story line. I decided that there are just too many things wrong with it, so I am wrapping it up pretty quick like.

Lady Belle of Masbolle: I shall get around to it. for sure.

Naruke: Didn't we talk about this already? Please stop talking about the sex stuff here. It's a little creepy.

Lady of Masbolle: thanks!

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove: thanks!

Blonde bitch: of course, I shall!

Wake-Robin: that's what I was hoping for!

Alannalovingwriter: thank you! That is a very good compliment!

Lady Belle of Masbolle (again): thank you!

Queenofdakittys: there shall be plenty of teh fluff. Mucho.

Lady Crystaline of Jewel Cove (again): thanks again!

PureEsparenza: good stuff, or god stuff? Because they are very different – though both very nice. And I shall check out your story… it might take me a while, though.

DOMLUVR4EVER: umm… I actually already have a story where that happens. It is called _After the Deed_. I finished it already, and a sequel is in the works, though there is the possibility that I'll scratch the idea… I have a few too many going on at once… but you should definitely check it out. It's one of my first ones.

Lady of Masbolle (again): dude, there is nothing wrong with short reviews, but there is something wrong with math.

PsychoLioness: I'm glad that you liked it. At first I thought you were complaining, and I was really sad because that was one of my favourite things I have ever written in this story… I just loved it. They story wasn't very good, but it totally sounded like something out of a movie. That's the problem with my writing… I write like I am making a movie, so sometimes things don't make sense. :)

Horsiegurl: thanks, I will.

Avchocaholic: I can see why it would seem like it wasn't her, but I felt like I have been writing this story for long enough that she had developed to it. If I had done this in the first few chapters of a story (don't forget, this is a sequel) then it would seem a lot more out of character. As it is, I feel like it could happen, with what I've written for her.

I am far too lazy to go on the web for a quote today. I will make sure it is extra hilarious next time.

unolimbo


	22. Somebody Told Me

Kel fell asleep, tired after two healings. She heard a soft knocking in her sleep, and was woken by the bright light of the early morning flooding into the Chamber from the hall. The hall outside was quiet. When Kel had fallen asleep, it had been filled with the noise of fighting and running.

Dom appeared through the light, accompanied by his squad. More men flooded in after them.

Dom went quickly to Kel, leaving his men and the others to tend to the royal family. Kel smiled weakly at him. "Morning." She said sleepily.

He hugged her tightly. "I can finally know you're safe. Now maybe at least one of us can sleep at night."

Kel hugged him back. "I was never in danger." She said weakly.

"Kel, you are the most injured person here." Dom said with a smile. "Come on, lets get you home so you can sleep."

"I did sleep."

He nodded. "I noticed. You were slumped against a wall for an three hours while I was gone. It was very effective." He pulled her up and she put her arm around his shoulder. He took her by the waist and lifted her weight, and together, they limped out of the room.

-----

It was dusk when Kel woke again. A fire was burning in the hearth, and a candle sat on the table beside her. Dom was awake, reading in the bed beside her.

"Well, good morning," he said brightly. "Sleep well?"

Kel smiled. "Very well, thank you." She said, leaning on his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "I went to get my squad. I knew there were more men coming, that much was obvious. All that planning wouldn't go into twelve men. So I found Raoul, and together we rallied the rest of the knights in the palace. Lady Alanna was there, as well as Numair. He did the most damage, capturing many men without killing them. There were too many of us, and we beat them easily. With Numair's magic, we captured many and killed few, and it was said today that those left alive will be in prison until they stand trial in the next few months."

Kel nodded, stifling a yawn. "They won't be able to do much damage after that."

Dom nodded. "We found their leader." Kel found herself instantly wide awake.

"Who?" She asked.

"A man by the name of Vinson. They say he was a page, but he failed his Ordeal. He must have blamed the king for it."

Kel was shocked. She hadn't heard of Vinson since his Ordeal. She still remembered what happened, the bruises and cuts that magically appeared on his body… "I knew him," she said quietly. "He was one of the boys a year ahead of me who bullied boys. Vinson seemed to have a hobby of raping young girls. The Ordeal made him relive every blow he ever caused to a girl. We never heard anything of him after his Ordeal, he just disappeared." She shivered. "I always assumed he was dead."

Dom held her closer. "He was in the mines for rape, I believe, but he survived his sentence, and must have decided he wasn't too happy with the king after that."

Kel sat up. "I should go see the king." She said with a sigh. "Is he in his chambers?"

Dom frowned. "Don't you need to sleep?"

Kel grinned. "I'm a little stiff, that's all. It's not like I actually did anything."

Dom chuckled. "Only you could say that after being thrown against a wall by some very powerful magic. Come on, then, I'll come with you."

He stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. "What do you want?"

She thought about it. "Breeches and a nice tunic, please. Who knows what is still to come today."

The king was in his chambers. There were three guards outside, in case anything new happened, and the king and his family were recovering inside.

"Kel!" The queen rose and hugged her. "I wanted to thank you for your help. I felt so useless in there, knowing I couldn't do anything to help, because it was me they were after, and my children – thank you."

Kel smiled. "I was only to happy to help." She said. "I won't deny that I was a little sore when I woke up, though."

Jon blushed slightly. "Sorry about that, Keladry. If it makes you feel any better, you will certainly be earning a purse for the duty you have done for this country and my family." He walked to the door. "Come. We have a lot to do. I didn't want to start any talks without you. I will have a meeting called."

Over three hours later, the meeting ended. Kel was glad of it. She had been falling asleep in her chair and did not like the idea of snoring in front of all those important people. The king had finally noticed that the room was getting quiet. It was almost midnight.

Kel and Dom stumbled back to their room and both fell asleep instantly.

Kel woke the next morning strangely comfortable. She didn't have anything to worry about, for the first time in quite a while. She merely rolled over and lay against Dom until she fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, but I didn't really have anything else to add to it at the present moment. I need more storylines… grr…

Caremel: I can certainly try. While the story is definitely winding down, there is always a chance that I have something tucked away at the back of my brain that I don't know about.

Wake-Robin: thanks! And it did go a little fast. I always seem to do that…

Horsiegurl: that's for you to decide.

Lady of Masbolle: sigh I have to take calculus this year. Please, mourn for me NOW.

Dom's Angel: well, Dom didn't really have much of a personality in the books, but I think that after 110, 650 words over two stories, I am allowed to develop a character in my own way. It's artistic license: we can all develop characters how ever we darn well choose, but they will still be the original character in some way.

BlackRosesofHell: wow, your name is incredibly emo. I love it! if you changed 'hell' to 'sadness,' it would be _perfect_. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it.

Eternal Dragon101: yay, I always love to find new readers! Please read my other ones, too!

Dancer4eva: thank you! I love compliments like that…

'I think a good gift for the President would be a chocolate revolver. and since he is so busy, you'd probably have to run up to him real quick and give it to him.

-unolimbo


	23. Classy

The sun rose the next morning, warm and bright, as if nothing had happened the day before. Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle woke to find a small troupe of sparrows staring down at her from the window sill. She groaned. "Go away," she muttered.

One of them chirped loudly. Kel smiled weakly. "You know its time to get up, don't you?" she asked. The bird, Char, so named for his ash colouring, peeped again.

Dom rolled over and looked at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Kel smiled. "Never been better," she said, sitting up. "I suppose I should go practice. Care to join me?"

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Practice? I think not," he said with a grin as Kel stood up and stretched her stiff limbs. "I don't think it's time for you to get up at all." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down onto the bed, kissing her.

She smiled. "I suppose I could stay here for just a little while."

-----

"Harder!"

"I'm trying!"

"Come on, Dom, you can do better than this!"

"Ow!" Dom landed on the ground as Kel's glaive hit him in the back of the legs. "No fair," he said, rubbing his behind as he stood up, "you were distracting me."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dom. You're just as good a fighter as me. So use it!" She sighed. "You're just going to stop fighting until Neal gets back, aren't you. You just want someone you _know_ you can beat."

Dom grinned. "Come on, archery competition. I _know_ I can beat you in that. And besides, it doesn't hurt if I don't."

Kel laughed. "It's a deal."

Kel let her first arrow fly, feeling the familiar _twang_ of the bow string. She was true to her aim and her arrow hit the innermost ring, just outside of the bullseye.

Dom's hit the bullseye. "Ha!" He said, thrusting his fist in the air. "In your face, Lady Knight!"

In response, Kel shot a bullseye. Their competition continued until they had both expended all of their arrows. "That was fun," Kel said as they trekked across the field to retrieve their arrows.

Dom grinned in agreement. "It was. And it appears to me that, oh my, I won!" He wrapped his arms around Kel's waist and lifted her off the ground. "Told you so!" He said.

Kel laughed. "That's wonderful, now put me down, you great oaf!"

Dom put her back on the ground and they walked slowly up to the palace, arm in arm. "I wonder what's going to come next," Kel muttered.

"Pardon?"

Kel looked up. "Sorry? Oh, I didn't realize I was speaking aloud. It's nothing."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "It's never nothing with you, love."

Kel shrugged. "I'm just wondering what my next ordeal will be. They just seem to keep coming."

Dom shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the gods have decided you've done enough. Think about it. Jon said he's going to be able to give out purses at Midwinter this year. You're going to get four, and I one. Neither of us would ever have to go on adventures again. Not like the ones we've been on. We could simply do what we've always done – protect Tortall. Without the drama."

Kel shrugged. "It's not like it's really our choice," she said. "I'd love to stop having so many people depend on me. But as long as I'm a knight, they will depend on me. And I don't plan on not being a knight any time soon."

"Speaking of dependence…" Dom said as they made it back to their rooms, "I was thinking…." He looked slightly uncomfortable. Kel didn't like where this was going. "You're not a green knight any more. And Raoul has been talking to me this week about promoting me to Captain. With these changes and the fact that I'm getting older I keep thinking… we've talked about starting, but it always seemed like a thing of the future. I just think, maybe the future isn't the future any more. Maybe it's now."

Kel didn't know what to say. "Dom, I… I don't know."

"I know you want to put your career first, and I understand that, but you can only do that for so long. And you said yourself that you don't want to keep going on these adventures. Maybe now is a good time for this break."

Kel sat down on the bed. "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Dom bit his lip. "Kel, if you're not ready now, I don't know if you ever will be. You're already long past the normal birthing age. Most girls have their children in their early twenties. You're almost fifteen years past that. And I'm not so young myself."

Kel made a face. "Thank you for reminding me of my own mortality, darling." She sighed. "I just don't know if I can handle being a knight _and_ being a mother. It will change the way people treat me, and the way…"

"Alanna did it. She has children. She's still a knight, as respected as she ever was."

Kel looked up at Dom's face. "You really want this, don't you?"

He sat down beside her. "I want it with you, Kel."

Kel closed her eyes. She had always said she wanted children, and she did. But the thought of having them _now_ was frightening to her. She wasn't ready yet. But what if what Dom said was true? She would never be ready unless she made herself ready. She looked up at Dom once more. It almost made her laugh. If she had heard him say something like that fifteen, twenty years ago, she would have laughed herself silly. He was all grown up now. Maybe it was time for her to do the same.

She smiled and reached under her blouse, slipping her pregnancy charm over her neck and placing it on her end table.

Dom grinned and kissed her passionately, pulling her down onto the bed.

"When you said 'now' I didn't think you meant this moment," she said with a laugh.

Dom kissed her again. "Oh, shut up," he said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Yeah, that's all I really have to say. I haven't decided if this is the end or not. We'll see. I might continue it a bit more, I might leave it here… nah, I'll continue it. There's too many ideas buzzing around my head :P

PS. I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated!

Wake-Robin: I loved that one too…

Tortall Princess: thank you so much for the compliments! I am so glad that you enjoyed it.

Confusedknight: thank you!

Limegirl62: woah… I swear I didn't read your comment before I wrote this chapter…

DataFour: yeah, I've had a few people point that out… I forgot. :D

Totallytwisted: thank you!

Imakeladrygirl: thank you so much! Yeah, I should really get around to fixing that…

Lunaterra: thanks!

Ms. Aly: Ahh, she just can't talk during her Ordeal. She talked in the chamber in the books… just not in her Ordeal. And yes, Jump died, I have to change that, I made a mistake.

Mrs. Dom Masbolle: thank you! I do my best!

SarahE7191: I know, it's been forever… my schedule changed and my friends changed and now my school is changing and my writing just didn't really fit into the equation. I just found that I wasn't really into it. Plus I started writing some original stuff (total junk, I just enjoy it:D) and it really killed my drive to write fanfiction… but I'm trying to get back on track!

WhyshouldItellyou: Haha, I'm glad you got over it. It would be very depressing if it made you cry _too_ much.

Alee: I liked that part too…

Balinnka: thank you so much! I was just rereading the story before I posted this (because I honestly can't remember what happened…) and I found a million editing mistakes… but is set up in a way that makes it very difficult to go back and change little errors. So I usually ignore the little ones. But I think it got better… and I'm so glad you are enjoying it!

"If you ever reach total enlightenment while drinking beer, I bet you could shoot beer out of you nose."

-unolimbo


End file.
